Projet Delta
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: Après la destruction de leur sanctuaire et la découverte des dominons. Mutant X est au plus mal. Mais ils savent que le combat ne fait que commencer. Ils doivent se relever et vite ! C'est entre reconstruction, colère, jalousie, amour et maladie que Mutant x devra se serrer les coudes pour y faire front ! Les personnages de mutant x ne m'appartiennent pas
1. Présentation

**Après la destruction de leur sanctuaire et la découverte des dominons. Mutant X est au plus mal. Mais ils savent que le combat ne fait que commencer. Ils doivent se relever et vite ! **

**C'est entre reconstruction, colère, jalousie, amour et maladie que Mutant x devra se serrer les coudes pour y faire front ! Pour cela ils ne seront pas seuls ! Ils auront de nouveaux alliés avec trois belles et fortes jeunes femmes qui vont les aider. Mais elles apporteront avec elles un nouveau danger et bien des secrets et des mystères. **

**Avec elles, ils découvriront que l'avidité de leurs ennemis n'à pas de limite. C'est tous unis qu'ils pourront vaincre.**

**Car leurs nouvelles alliées sont … le Projet Delta !**


	2. Episode 101 : Avenir

Chapitre 1 : Avenir

On aurait pu croire que les mutants auraient enfin été tranquilles, Mason mort, le Dominion quasiment détruit, tout prêtait à croire que la vie allait être un long fleuve tranquille mais ce n'était pas le cas. Shalimar, Brennan, Lexa et Jesse le savaient bien.

C'était le début du vrai combat ! Ils devaient vite s'organiser pour livrer la plus dure bataille de leurs existences.

…

Jesse : Et maintenant où est ce qu'on va ?

Lexa : Nous devons retrouver Adam, nous sommes tous menacés à part Jesse nous vivons en sursis.

Shal : Oui mais le Sanctuaire est détruit, l'Hélix est détruit et les Dominions pourraient….

Bren : Non non Shal, ils pensent avoir gagné, mais ce n'est pas fini.

Jesse : Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si on reste là ! Allons-nous-en

…

Jesse : Stop, arrêtez, moi j'en peux plus ! On marche ainsi sans but depuis trois quart d'heure !

Shal : Jesse a raison !

Bren : D'accord alors où allons-nous ?

Lexa : A qui pouvons-nous faire confiance ?

Jesse (à bout de souffle) : Au docteur Marcus !

Bren : Alors en route !

Jesse : Allez s'y sans moi et revenez me prendre plus tard ! Je suis épuisé, je n'arriverais pas à avancer plus !

Lexa (s'approchant de lui) : Hors de question que je te laisse !

Bren : Personne, ne laisse personne ! Restez-ici je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Le jeune matériel partit aussitôt, il n'erra pas plus de cinq minutes dans les rues puis rejoint ses camarades au volant d'une charmante petite voiture noire, le voyant arriver Shalimar le belle féline sourit. Le matériel ouvrit la fenêtre côté passager et ajouta : le carrosse de monsieur est avancé !

Shalimar : Les années passent mais certaines choses ne changent pas !

Bren : C'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas ! Alors vous montez, on ne va pas y passer le reste de la nuit !

Lexa et Shal aidèrent Jesse à prendre place dans la voiture, l'utilisation de son pouvoir pour les protéger de l'explosion et la fuite qui en suivit avait fini de puiser l'énergie du jeune mutant surtout qu'il avait été plus que mal mené par le Dominion voulant faire pression sur la jeune matériel et aussi trouver pourquoi il n'était pas mort alors que sa date d'expiration comme ils l'avaient si bien dit était passée. Pendant le trajet Lexa regarda Jesse, ce dernier semblait s'être endormit sur son épaule, elle observait les expressions de son visage, elle effleura de ses doigts sa lèvre inférieur mâchée par les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçu, depuis quelques temps elle le voyait différemment, et à cet instant précis malgré les innombrables contusions, elle le trouvait beau. Elle fut hélas tirée prématurément de sa rêverie, ils venaient d'arriver chez le docteur Marcus, Shalimar avait doucement appelé Jesse pour le réveil mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas. L'inquiétude de Lexa se lisait sur son visage. Brennan quant à lui était déjà entrain de tambouriner à la porte du docteur pour le prévenir de leur arrivée et surtout qu'il s'occupe vite de son ami. En les voyants, en plein milieu de nuit ainsi devant sa porte, le vieil ami d'Adam bien qu'endormit compris de suite que les choses étaient grave. Brennan avait déjà transporté Jesse dans le laboratoire privé de Marcus, ce dernier s'activait au chevet de Jesse, Lexa ne quittait pas le moléculaire des yeux, surveillant son état, les éventuels changements et les soins que le docteur lui apportait.

Marcus : j'ai fait mon maximum ! A lui de faire le reste maintenant ! Que s'est il passé ?

Invité par le docteur Marcus, le trio constitué de Shalimar, Brennan et Lexa passèrent dans une autre pièce, une sorte de salle de repos, Marcus leur servit une tasse de café et prit place sur une chaise pour les écouter.

Lexa : Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?

Marcus comprit que c'était encore plus grave qu'il n'y pensait. Il jeta la tasse de café de Lexa et il versa un bourbon de 20 ans d'âge, la jeune matériel commença alors le récit, son départ pour le Dominion, son sacrifice pour les protéger, la capture de Jesse, l'attaque du Sanctuaire, elle parlait vite comme happée par les souvenirs de ses dernières 48 heures, prit dans le récit plus que tragique et inquiétant, Marcus coupa son café d'une bonne dose de bourbon tout en écoutant Lexa qui continuait d'énumérer le déroulement des événements. Comment Adam, Shalimar et Brennan étaient tombés dans le piège en voulant les délivrer, la capture de leur mentor, la découverte du Créateur et de qui il était vraiment, le sacrifice du scientifique, l'explosion, leur fuite et afin leur arrivée dans ces lieux, seul refuge qu'ils avaient trouvés sur le moment. Marcus garda un long moment le silence puis finalement prit la parole. « Je n'en reviens pas, Adam mon collègue et ami de longue date, un clone ! Je vais reprendre les recherches de mon ami là où il les avait laissés, vous avez des données pour moi ?

Shalimar : Jesse, oui !

Lexa se leva pour aller au chevet du moléculaire, elle était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui et ça l'énervait, à lui seul, il avait ébranlé par sa douceur la forteresse que la matériel avait mis des années à se construire et pourtant quand elle posait son regard sur lui, sa colère disparaissait pour laisser place à un sentiment qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps. Elle prit place à côté du jeune homme, elle ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Elle le regarda un long moment en silence, les mains sur le bord du fauteuil où il était allongé, elle lui murmura alors « Bats-toi, ne m'abandonnes pas, ne me quittes pas ! » Elle sentit des doigts l'effleurer.

Jesse : J'en ai pas l'intention, surtout après avoir réussi à briser ta carapace !

Dans l'euphorie du moment, Lexa embrassa Jesse ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Gênée de s'être laissé aller de la sorte elle sortit rapidement de la pièce tout en lâchant « je vais chercher Marcus ». Amusé, Jesse laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage, sourire qui avait le don de faire fondre la belle matériel. Marcus examina le jeune mutant, il avait retrouvé des forces. Le scientifique avait cicatrisé ses blessures physiques mais il lui conseilla de se reposer quelques jours bien qu'il soit tiré d'affaire. Mais Jesse en avait décidé autrement, l'heure n'était pas au repos, trop de choses étaient à faire dans les jours à venir, et déjà le moléculaire s'activait à lister ce qui était à faire, à mettre en place.

Lexa : On va tous s'y mettre, mais tu dois te ménager ! (Le regard suppliant) s'il te plait !

Jesse : Je superviserais, ainsi je m'économiserais…

Shal : Sage décision !

Marcus : Allez-vous reposer maintenant, vous en avez tous besoin et tout ceci peut attendre demain !

Bien qu'inquiet quant à l'avenir, les mutants décidèrent d'aller dormir quelques heures, toute façon épuisé ils ne seraient pas efficaces. Brennan et Shalimar avaient eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Shalimar n'arrêtant pas de penser à son mentor, son père de substitution. Brennan de son côté, a passé la nuit à faire le point sur sa vie. Son entrée au sein de l'équipe avait changé sa vie, il le savait mais depuis un an tant d'événements s'étaient enchainés qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un mauvais rêve depuis un an, la mort d'Emma, son amie, sa confidente, celle qui savait le comprendre et si bien le conseiller, en ces heures si sombres, elle lui manquait cruellement, il ressentait tous les jours un peu plus le vide laisser par son absence, certains disent qu'avec le temps, ces choses là s'arrangent pour lui s'étaient l'inverse, plus le temps passé et plus elle lui manquait. Sans parler que de la fin tragique de son amie, il y avait eut la disparition d'Adam qui était le pilier du groupe, l'arrivée de Lexa et des Dominions, les découvertes sur son mentor, sur le véritable visage du Dominion et maintenant leurs vies menacées, Adam enlevé, l'aventure valait elle le coup d'être poursuivit, il en avait douté il y a un an et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il se posait des questions, son avenir étant sujet à nombreuses interrogations. Deux choses le faisaient réfléchir quant à son départ, son amitié pour Jesse et ce qui pourrait être une relation avec sa chère féline. De leur côté, Lexa et Jesse avaient quant à eux passés une assez bonne nuit, ils avaient discutés une bonne heure et ensuite, Lexa s'était endormis blottis dans les bras de Jesse à qui la situation ne déplaisait pas et qui ne tarda pas à son tour à rejoindre le monde des songes.

Le jour avait montré son nez depuis quelques heures, le quatuor se retrouva dans la cuisine, ils avalèrent leur café dans le plus grand silence. Le docteur Marcus était à son cabinet officiel, soignant de banals rhumes ou maux de ventre. Il avait laissé une note à l'intention des mutants, il souhaitait que Jesse leur fasse un prélèvement sanguin à tous ainsi il commencerait à se pencher sur le problème majeur. Le moléculaire s'exécuta quasi aussitôt. Entre deux rendez-vous, le docteur se rendit dans l'arrière salle pour y retrouver les jeunes mutants.

Marcus : Les prélèvements sont faits ?

Jesse : Oui !

Marcus : Alors maintenant c'est à vous de jouer !

Shalimar : Comment ça ?

Marcus : Les mutants X doivent rebondirent. Prendre contact avec vos alliés, reconstruire un Sanctuaire, prévenir et protéger les nouveaux mutants ! Je pense que vous devriez détruire les lieux sécurisés !

Shalimar : Ils sont des points stratégiques pour les mutants et pour nous et…

La jeune féline ne termina pas sa phrase, elle semblait être la seule à penser à son mentor.

Lexa : Nous sommes en guerre Shal, et ces endroits ne doivent pas tomber en de mauvaises mains !

Marcus : Vous en créerez des nouveaux !

Lexa : Il nous faut être efficace, Jesse tu retournes au Sanctuaire, voit ce que tu peux récupérer, j'irai prendre contact avec nos alliés, Shal, Bren, vous vous occupés des mutants et lieux sécurisés !

Jesse : Je vais faire passer un message codé pour les mutants

Marcus : Excellente idée ! Je repars travailler ! Bonne chance, soyez prudent.

Jesse et Lexa partirent aussitôt, le docteur Marcus partit lui aussi à ses occupations, Shal se leva pour partir mais Brennan lui barra le passage.

Brennan : Il faut qu'on parle Shal.

Shal : On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Brennan : On va pourtant le prendre ! Nous avons fait l'amour Shal, un acte intime…

Shal était prise de panique, elle avait repensé à la situation une bonne partie de la nuit, eux ensemble, non ça ne marcherais jamais, ils étaient bien trop explosifs, leur jalousie prendrait vite le dessus, leur inquiétude, c'était une erreur qu'ils avaient commise, ils pensaient mourir.

Shal (à haute voix) : Oui c'est ça !

Brennan : C'est ça quoi ?

Shal : Bren, on n'était pas nous même, le stress, le fait qu'on pensait mourir, enfin soit réaliste ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans ces circonstances !

Bren : Tu ne ressens donc rien pour moi ?

Shal : Bien sûr que si comme pour chacun d'entre vous !

Le jeune matériel l'embrassa.

Bren : Ce baiser ne te fait aucun effet ?

Shal ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, appuyée contre la porte, elle soupira, chaque fois qu'il était à proximité tout son être était en alerte alors oui son baiser lui faisait de l'effet, elle se regarda dans le miroir regrettant déjà ses paroles. Je lui parlerai, lui ouvrirait mon cœur quand la situation sera redevenue plus normale, je suis sûre qu'il comprendra pensa-t-elle. Dans la cuisine Brennan n'avait pas bougé, il retira sa bague et la déposa sur la table puis quitta les lieux.

_**Montagne**_

_**Ruine du Sanctuaire**_

Jesse marche dans les décombres, il a un pincement au cœur, c'est comme si une partie de lui était détruit, l'émotion était grande, tant de souvenirs emplissaient ce lieu, des fous rires, de moments critiques, et il n'en restait quasi plus rien. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central, il est mort, irrécupérable il se dirigea alors dans la chambre de Lexa par chance, l'unité centrale avait été épargnée, Lexa l'ignorait mais Jesse avait fait une copie de tout le Sanctuaire, dossiers d'Adam sur son ordinateur et l'avait mit en fichiers cachés. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, pourtant il ne partit pas aussitôt, il flâna dans les ruines du Sanctuaire, une façon pour lui, de faire son deuil. Dans la chambre de Lexa, il avait réussi à récupérer quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une petite boite cachée sous un tas de débris, il attrapa un carton et y déposa les affaires trouvées puis il partit dans les autres pièces espérant pouvoir ramener d'autres objets. Dans la chambre de la féline, il récupéra sa couette léopard poussiéreuse mais indemne ainsi qu'un objet que Jesse avait toujours connu dans la chambre de la jeune femme, c'était une reproduction d'un chat en poil de lapin, Adam lui avait offert peu de temps après son arrivée, la jeune Shal était entrain de se découvrir à cette époque et elle avait était littéralement fascinée par l'objet. Chez Brennan il avait réussit à sauver plusieurs livres de poésie, lecture de prédilection du matériel, pour sa part son bonheur avait été immense en retrouvant la montre de son grand père intacte. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce centrale, il remarqua une porte restée intact Il la poussa, il posa le carton sur le lit, la chambre avait complètement été épargnée était-ce un signe, un lueur d'espoir dans ce tunnel bien sombre, son regard se posa sur un photo, il sourit en la voyant c'était Shal et Emma entrain de sauter sur Brennan, c'est lui qui avait prit cette photo, il attrapa un carton et entassa toutes les photos et souvenirs qu'il y avait dans cette chambre, c'était l'ancienne chambre de sa chère psionic, elle était devenu un sanctuaire de recueil, un havre de paix après sa disparition, il y venait souvent comme ses deux amis, son téléphone sonna, le tirant dans ses pensées.

Jesse : Oui !

Shal : J'aurais besoin d'aide avec les nouveaux mutants et les lieux sécurisés !

Jesse : Brennan et toi vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Shal (s'énervant) : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Brennan et moi ont est juste amis !

Jesse (ne comprenant pas) : Je voulais dire avec toi maintenant !

Shal était très gênée, elle s'était emportée s'en raison et en même temps s'était trahie toute seule. Je le croyais avec toi, ajouta-t-elle après un silence. Jesse ne voulu pas mettre la jeune féline plus mal à l'aise et n'en rajouta pas, il lui répondit qu'il arrivait d'ici dix minutes.

_**Entrepôt désaffecté**_

_**Main Street Park**_

Lexa : Merci à vous d'être venu !

Trois personnes se trouvaient debout devant elle. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme.

L'homme : Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

Lexa : Toujours aussi direct Général Sperling !

Le Général : Je suis occupé !

Lexa : Laissez moi devinez à jouer avec une armée très dangereuse qu'Adam Kane a construit ! Vous avez aussi l'intention de la perdre celle là ?

Le Général : Cette histoire remonte à un an !

Lexa : Oui, Adam vous avait sortit de mauvais pas sans jamais rien vous demandé en retour ! Aujourd'hui, la situation est telle que le retour d'ascenseur serait très appréciable !

Femme 1 : Comment ça ?

Lexa : Notre nouvel ennemi est le plus puissant jamais affronté, il détient Adam, le Sanctuaire et l'Hélix sont détruits ! Si nous voulons continuer à faire ce que nous faisions, nous devons nous reconstruire et pour ça nous avons besoin de voir aide autant matériel que financière !

Femme 1 : J'aimerais vous aider mais ça mets impossible !

Lexa : Sénatrice Morrison, je tiens à vous rappelez que vous devez votre poste actuel à Adam et son équipe, vous lui devez aussi la vie de votre chère fille ! Je pense que tout ceci, vaut bien que vous puissiez dans votre salaire si nécessaire !

La Sénatrice Morrison : Tendre une main à un ami dans le besoin n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Merci pour ce petit rappel ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Lexa : Christina, vu les circonstances j'aime à croire que je n'aurais pas à me montrer convaincante !

Christina : Ca ne serait effectivement pas la peine, je vais passer quelques coups de fils et vous avoir quelques outils, ordinateurs et autres…

Lexa acquiesça d'un geste de la tête et fixa son regard sur le Général qui restait bien silencieux. Sentant le regard de la jeune mutante sur lui, il se décida à prendre la parole, lui expliqua que le gouvernement ne pouvait pas intervenir que toute action se remarquerait et que ça mettrais la vie des nouveaux mutants en danger.

Lexa : L'attention que vous portez aux miens me touche mais arrêtez de vous cacher derrière des arguments pré-établis ! De plus Adam et les siens ont toujours gardés le secret sur certaines activités de votre base mais vous savez des fuites peuvent arriver, qu'en penserait vos supérieurs ?

Le Général : En cherchant bien je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose et s'entraider !

Lexa sourit, les menaces il n'y avait rien de plus efficaces même si elle trouvait désolant de devoir en arriver à de telles extrémités. Elle prit congés d'eux, elle avait encore du monde à voir.

_**Lieu sécurisé**_

_**Angle de la 14ième**_

La jeune féline venait d'arriver dans le premier lieu sécurisé, Jesse devait l'y rejoindre, elle regarda la pièce nostalgique, ses mains frôlant les surfaces planent tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Jesse venait d'arriver sortant la jeune femme de son état.

Jesse : Alors on en est où ?

Shal : Entre ton message via le net et Proxy Blue ainsi que ma visite les nouveaux mutants sont tous avertis des dangers qui pèsent sur eux !

Jesse : Ils ont bien compris les consignes ?

Shal : Oui message de secours ou repli chez le docteur Marcus !

Shal frissonna, Jesse s'approcha et lui tendit sa veste, la féline avait froid mais pas à cause de la température, mais plutôt car elle devait détruire ces lieux de refuge pour les personnes comme elle.

Jesse : J'ai sauvegardé les données et récupéré le matériel utiles on peut déclencher l'autodestruction !

Shal : Adam… enfin notre Adam a passé toute sa vie à construire ce que nous détruisons, j'ai l'impression de le détruire en même temps !

Jesse: Je sais Shal, mais il vaut mieux ça plutôt que de voir tout son travail dans de mauvaises mains, déjà qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont lui faire, ce qu'il pourrait leur dire !

Shal : Il ne parlera pas, il ne nous trahira pas !

Jesse: C'est ce que mon cœur me dit aussi Shal mais on ne sait rien de ce créateur, on doit être prudent ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls concernés !

Shalimar ne disait rien, elle avait le regard dans le vide, les yeux brillants, Jesse s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune féline fondit en larmes.

Shal : J'ai l'impression quand un an toute ma vie s'est effondrée, Emma, Adam, le Dominion, notre maison détruite !

Jesse : Je sais que c'est dur Shal et pour nous deux peut-être encore plus que pour les autres mais ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, il faut être fort et uni maintenant plus que jamais !

Centre ville

Cabinet médical

Dr Mark Kearney

Elle attendait depuis une demi heure, elle avait vu la salle d'attente se vider petit à petit, à présent il ne rester plus qu'elle. La porte face à elle s'ouvrit, un homme de son âge apparut, il portait une blouse blanche, il lui sourit et l'invita à entrer dans la pièce, elle se leva et après avoir répondu par un sourire, entra. L'homme prit place à son bureau et désigna une chaise sur laquelle, elle s'assit.

L'homme : Nouveau visage, Mademoiselle ?

La jeune femme : Pierce, Docteur Kearney !

Dr Kearney : Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Pierce ?

Lexa : Et bien, travailler avec le Docteur Marcus afin de sauver les nouveaux mutants !

Le docteur semblait inquiet depuis l'affaire Cyrus Payton, il s'était fait plus que discret. Qui était-elle pour connaître l'existence des mutants et savoir qu'il était lié à ce projet ?

Lexa : Détendez-vous, je suis une associée d'Adam Kane, il a quelques ennuis et vous seriez très reconnaissant si vous pouviez lui apporter votre aide !

Dr Mark Kearney : Je ne suis plus dans ce genre….

Lexa : Ecoutez, notre ADN se détériore et nous sommes entrain de mourir, alors si cela peut vous faire plaisir car ainsi on disparait nous on a encore envie de vivre ! On peut pas dire que vous m'aurez facilité la tache, cependant j'ai le bras assez long pour faire rayer de l'ordre des médecins ! A vous de voir !

Kearney : Ce cabinet est toute ma vie !

Lexa : Vie qui aurait été courte si Adam et ses associés mutants ne vous avaient pas sauvés la vie ! Je crois que ça mérite bien une petite implication personnelle !

Kearney : Très bien que dois-je faire ?

Lexa : Dans un premier temps, prenez contact avec cet homme (lui tendant un papier contenant nom et adresse du Dr Marcus) Après vous deviendrez un contact pour les nouveaux mutants !

Kearney : Mais…

Lexa : Les derniers jours ont vraiment été très durs et les suivants ne seront probablement pas mieux alors évitez de mettre en rogne !

Le téléphone de la matérielle sonna, elle regarda l'identifiant.

Lexa : Je dois vous laisser, un appel urgent, à bientôt Docteur ! (à son interlocuteur) Bergman ! C'est gentil de rappeler !

_Bergman : J'ai appris, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

Lexa : Jesse serait plus à même de vous répondre mais nous avons plus aucun regard sur le monde extérieur, plus aucune technologie de pointe !

_Bergman : Mon réseau de renseignement devrait pouvoir sans mal arranger cela ! Adam était plus qu'un contact, il était un ami !_

Lexa : Au nom d'Adam et des miens, merci, Jesse prendra contact avec vous dans quelques jours !

_Bergman : Très bien Lexa et n'hésite pas ! Je me mets déjà au travail de mon côté ! _

Jesse, Lexa et Shalimar arrivèrent au même moment devant le cabinet du Docteur Marcus, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'arrière cabine qui était l'appartement du Docteur mais aussi le cabinet médical pour mutants ils furent surpris de trouver Marcus assis à la table de la cuisine, le visage grave, les mains jointes, il les regarda sans dire mot.

Jesse : Que se passe t il ?

Le docteur se contenta de poser son regard sur un petit objet qui se trouver posé sur la table. Les trois mutants suivirent son regard pour apercevoir le Comlink rings, ils étaient trois mutants dans cette pièce et chacun portait le sien, la déduction était donc simple à faire. Sous le choc, aucun n'arrivait à parler, toujours sans dire mot en utilisant son regard comme moyen de communication, il les invita à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent ainsi tous assis autour de cette table à fixer cet anneau.

Marcus : Brennan, ne veut pas que vous pensez qu'il tire une croix sur vous et sur tout ce que vous avez vécu ! Mais à l'heure actuel, il ne peut pas rester avec vous, il ne sait pas si ce départ est temporaire ou définitif. Il a besoin de faire le point sur lui, sur ce qu'il a traversé ! Vous pouvez trouver ça lâche, tout ce que vous voulez ! Personnellement je comprends et respecte son choix et je vous demanderais de ne pas lui jeter la pierre.

Lexa : Ce n'était pas notre intention, enfin mon intention, ça fait un an que je suis au sein de ma nouvelle famille, et j'ai vu Brennan s'obliger à être fort, d'abord pour vous, lors de la tragique disparition de votre amie. Il n'a montré aucune faiblesse, s'occupant de tout pour la cérémonie, pour sa mère, il vous réconfortez, vous soutenez, vous remobilisez sans jamais rien dire, on se souvient qu'il a voulu partir mais il est resté pour vous pour ne pas vous abandonner et parce que vous ne saviez plus où vous en étiez, il était fort pour vous deux et ensuite petit à petit, il est devenu fort pour nous trois ! Tous hommes à son point de rupture, Brennan aussi ! Et j'espère être un aussi bon soutien pour lui qu'il a été pour moi !

Marcus : Vous pouvez aller le voir à l'adresse que j'ai noté sur le tableau mais uniquement si c'est pour boire un verre ou sortir, si vous devez y aller pour le culpabiliser ou essayer de le faire revenir de force, abstenez vous !

La jeune féline ne disait rien mais elle se sentait coupable surtout qu'elle regrettait toutes ses paroles. Jesse de son côté trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour donner les objets qu'ils avaient pu sauver aux filles qu'elles puissent se raccrocher à quelques chose. Après avoir remercié le jeune moléculaire, la féline partit avec ses objets s'isoler dans une chambre, Lexa resta assise là fixant la table. Jesse lui avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, il commença donc à récupérer les dossiers des lieux sécurisés afin de tout regrouper, il travailla une bonne heure mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Brennan, il se leva bien décidé à allez voir celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Bar

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

Brennan était assis au bar fixant son verre de whisky qu'il n'avait pas encore touché.

Jesse : Salut vieux !

Bren : Hey ! Je m'attendais à voir débarquer Lexa et Shal furieuse, me sermonnant ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à toi, à moins qu'elles ne t'envoient ?

Jesse : Elles ne sont pas au courant que je suis là ! Et je ne suis pas là pour te sermonner, j'avais juste besoin de te voir !

Bren : Dans ce cas !

Les deux comparses discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Jesse : Au fait, je voulais que tu saches que contrairement à ce que tu crois, Lexa n'est pas furieuse, elle comprend et espère qu'elle sera capable de te soutenir autant que toi quand tu le fais pour nous !

Bren : Et bien je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Lexa : Etonnant, l'iceberg peut être compréhensive voire humaine !

Puis elle avala cul sec le verre du matériel.

Bren (souriant) : Qui l'aurait cru ! Que fais-tu là ?

Lexa : Je viens me saouler avec un ami ! Enfin s'il est d'accord et qu'il me considère aussi comme une amie !

Bren : Que bois-tu ? En plus de mon verre !

Lexa : La même chose mais double !

Bren : Johnny, un double bourbon glace pour la dame ! Jesse ?

Jesse : Rien merci je vais rentrer et vous laisser discuter !

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler juste de boire jusqu'à être saoule, faut guérir le mal par le mal et au moins le temps d'un soir je verrais la vie en rose dans ce monde si noir !

Elle avala le bourbon qu'on venait de lui servir.

Bren : C'est une facette de Lexa que je ne connaissais pas !

Lexa : J'en ai plein d'autres ! Je peux être une rigolote si je veux ! Garçon donnez-moi la bouteille !

Jesse : Je te la confie ! Au fait j'ai réussi à récupérer des livres de poésies ainsi qu'une boite à chaussures cachée sous ton lit !

Bren : Merci, gardes moi tout ça précieusement !

Jesse partit, Lexa attrapa Brennan par le bras dans l'autre, elle avait la bouteille et deux verres, ils s'installèrent à un table dans un coin et sans parler de l'avenir, ils enchaînèrent les verres que Lexa servaient.

…

Un mois venait de s'écouler, Marcus et le Docteur Mark Kearney avaient travaillés conjointement sur le cas des nouveaux mutants et malheureusement, ils n'avaient guère beaucoup avancé, ils avaient cependant réussi à créer une molécule de synthèse qui ralentissait les effets destructeurs de l'organisme, resté plus que les derniers tests pour afin pouvoir le donner aux mutants le temps de trouver une solution définitive ! Brennan n'était toujours pas revenu avec l'équipe, Jesse et Lexa allaient souvent le voir, la jeune féline quant à elle n'y avait pas encore était une seule fois. Lexa avait obtenu de la sénatrice Morrison plusieurs « planques », de vieilles maisons délabrées racheté par une personne voulant garder l'anonymat, une pièce secrète dans la bibliothèque de l'université où sa fille Megan étudiait. Christina, l'ancienne maîtresse d'Adam avait elle aussi de son côté, trouver des planques stratégiques à l'équipe, dans les murs du métro, de la gare et aussi à l'aéroport. Elle avait fourni des petits gadgets high-tech tels que des traceurs, des caméras aussi grosses qu'un grain de sel etc.…

La jeune matériel attendait encore des nouvelles du contact d'Adam « Bergman » et du Général. Le trio était entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de Lexa sonna.

Lexa : Allo

La voix : Venez me rejoindre avec votre équipe !

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

La voix : Je pense vous avoir trouvé une nouvelle base pour vos opérations et j'ai aussi une surprise !

Puis l'interlocuteur raccrocha

Jesse : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lexa : Les mutant X sont demandés !

Jesse : Qu'est ce qu'on fait… ?

Lexa : Et bien on y va !

Jesse : Excuse j'ai fini ma phrase dans ma tête ! Je voulais dire qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Brennan !

Lexa : On peut toujours lui proposer !

Shalimar : Je m'en charge !

Jesse : Tu es sûre ?

Shalimar : Oui j'aurais dû aller le voir depuis longtemps !

La jeune féline quitta les lieux pour se rendre au bar où Brennan passait la majeure partie de son temps. Brennan était effectivement là, prenant son petit déjeuner, la féline se tortilla les doigts un moment puis se décida à avancer.

Shal : Bonjour Brennan !

Bren (surpris) : Shal ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

Shal : J'aurais dû venir avant ! Désolé !

Bren : Non je comprends ta réaction ! Assieds-toi !

La jeune féline prit place à côté de lui au bar.

Shal : Je suppose que notre dernière conversation est la cause de ton départ ?

Bren : Non Shal, j'avais déjà envie de partir mais disons que ça a facilité ma décision finale ! J'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour me retrouver ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, ça serait forcément arrivé !

Shal : Peut être ou peut être pas !

Tu me manques, se risqua-t-elle à lâcher. Le matériel posa sa main rassurante sur celle de la jeune femme.

Bren : Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir ! Je crois qu'il était important qu'on ait cette discussion !

Shal : Je le crois aussi ! Tu penses revenir un jour ?

Bren : Peut être, je me suis beaucoup remis en question sur tout ce qu'on a fait, on a fait beaucoup de bien, si je ne vous avez pas rencontrer je serais toujours qu'un voleur, un arnaqueur, je serais peut être derrière des barreaux mais en même temps je me demande si une partie de moi ne s'est pas perdu en chemin !

Shal : Une partie de toi ? Je crois te connaître plutôt bien et je t'assure que tu n'as pas changé tu es toujours toi, peut-être plus méfiant et protecteur mais avec ce qu'on a traversé c'est normal !

Bren : Je t'assure que tu ne connais pas tout de moi !

Shal : Alors pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé et fait découvrir !

Bren : Ce n'était pas forcément facile de vous en parler ! Du moins à vous !

Shal : Quelqu'un étais au courant ! Qui ça ?

Bren ne répondit pas, il avait même baissé le regard ! Shal comprit aussitôt, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, ils étaient si proche, si complice, elle avait souvent envié cette relation à part qu'ils avaient. Shalimar posa à son tour la main sur celle du matériel.

Bren : Alors sinon quoi de nouveau pour vous, ça avance ?

Shal : Oui et non ! Marcus n'a toujours pas trouver comment empêcher notre mort et les contacts d'Adam répondent présents comme promis ! D'ailleurs on est attendu et vu que tu fais encore partit de l'équipe… On sait dit que peut être…..Et puis on a tout simplement envie que tu viennes avec nous !

Bren : Que les choses sont claires si je viens ça ne veux pas forcément dire que je reviens !

Shal : Y'a pas de soucis ! C'est clair !

Le matériel se leva et partit avec la féline.

…

Brennan : Tu nous emmènes où ?

Lexa : A la base militaire Haley !

Shal : Quoi ?

Lexa : Relaxe minou !

Les yeux de Shal devinrent or.

Lexa : Susceptible en plus !

Jesse : Lex !

Lexa : On est arrivé !

Une voix : Bonjour Lexa !

Lexa : Bonjour major Johnson ! Je vous présente Jesse, Shalimar et Brennan mes coéquipiers !

Major Johnson : Enchantée ! Suivez-moi !

Brennan : Et on va où ?

Major J : Dans un hangar !

Le groupe entra à l'intérieur, un avion ultra sophistiqué et plus design que l'hélix si trouvait, le major les invita à monter à bord, Jesse s'émerveilla devant toute cette technologie.

Lexa : merci !

Major J : ce n'est pas tout ! ça c'était la surprise !

Elle prit la commande et le nouvel Hélix décolla. Ils volaient depuis une demi-heure, le major leur avait expliqué qu'elle leur avait trouvé un nouveau Sanctuaire idéal.

Brennan : Vous venez de dire que l'entrée pour l'Hélix est là, mais nous sommes au dessus de l'eau !

Le major ne répondit pas et piqua du nez.

Shalimar : Mais à quoi vous jouez vous voulez nous tuer !

L'Hélix plongea puis il poursuivit sa course le long d'un tunnel pour se stopper dans un hangar, le major descendit suivit de près par l'équipe encore secouée, les lieux étaient immenses, Jesse imaginait déjà toutes les améliorations apportées à ces locaux.

Lexa : Où sommes-nous ?

Le major J : C'était une base secrète, officiellement elle n'a jamais existé et officieusement elle a été détruite ! Maintenant elle est à vous, il y a un accès pour la terre ça débouche sur une grotte idéale comme garage !

Lexa : Merci beaucoup !

Le major J : C'est le moins que je pouvais faire ! J'espère que vous retrouverez Adam !

Lexa : On espère aussi ! Je vous ramène à la base !

Brennan : J'appelle Marcus !

Jesse : Je commence les plans !

Shalimar : Je ne fais rien !

Shalimar était parti marcher sur la plage, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Mais surtout la féline avait besoin d'un instant seule pour faire le point car elle était probablement la plus perdue du groupe. Elle marcha un moment, puis s'assit sur le sable et fixa la mer, se laissant bercer par les remous des vagues, son regard perdu dans l'horizon. Soudain tous ses sens furent en éveil, son regard devient or, elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun danger, pourtant tout son être frissonnait, elle décida de rentrer mais son corps était tétanisé, elle ne pouvait bouger, sa respiration s'accéléra, le pressentiment de danger s'accroit, elle commença à convulser et s'écroula au sol.

Brennan était sur le départ, il avait salué, Lexa, Jesse compréhensif mais un peu déçu qu'il ne reste pas, après avoir dit au revoir au Docteur Marcus, il se mit à la recherche de Shalimar.

Bren : Jesse, Marcus ! Je ramène Shal, elle est inconsciente !

Marcus : Il faut l'emmener à mon labo et vite ! Lexa appelle Mark qui nous rejoigne là bas !

Cabinet du Docteur Marcus

10 minutes plus tard

L'Hélix plus performant, était surtout plus rapide et ça avait été d'une grande aide vu l'état de Shalimar.

Jesse : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Mark : On a bien créé une molécule pour ralentir l'effet d'autodestruction mais on ne sait pas s'il est efficace !

Lexa : Injectez-lui !

Marcus : Sans l'avoir testé au préalable ! Ca serait risqué !

Lexa : Elle est condamnée comme nous tous et visiblement pour elle c'est plus éminent que pour nous !

Jesse : Marcus s'il vous plait ! On … Je ne supporterais pas une perte de plus !

Marcus : Très bien essayons !

Mark : Il nous faut la stabiliser d'abord !

Marcus : Brennan vient par là ! Tu vas créer tout autour d'elle un champ électrique !

Brennan s'exécuta aussitôt et réussit à la stabiliser, Marcus lui injecta ensuite la molécule, au début rien ne se passa ce qui inquiétait les deux généticiens, Lexa s'était blottit dans les bras de Jesse, ce dernier cherchait réconfort dans le regard de Brennan qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

Mark : Ca marche ! Elle est complètement stable et la molécule s'est multiplié et agit comme un bouclier sur les cellules touchées !

Marcus : Elle est sortit d'affaire pour cette fois !

Le trio de mutants plus conscient que jamais du danger qui planait sur eux, ne pouvait cacher leur soulagement.

…

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler, Jesse et Marcus avaient travaillé non stop sur le nouveau Sanctuaire. Ce soir là, Jesse et Marcus montraient le Sanctuaire avec fierté à Shal et Lexa, il était plus spacieux, plus performants que l'ancien.

Marcus : Les mutant x sont de retour !

Lexa : Oui mais pour combien de temps !

A suivre…

Dr Marcus (305) Sénatrice Morrison (219) Général Sperling (206)

Christina (213) Dr Mark Kearney (209) Cyrus Payton (209)

J.K. Bergman (208) Megan Morrison (219)


	3. Episode 102 : la mystère de la comateuse

Chapitre 2 : Le mystère de la comateuse partie 1

Des bruits de talons résonnaient dans cette partie du bâtiment. Les médecins qui travaillaient se retournèrent.

Une voix : Bonjour Messieurs ! Alors comment ça va ce matin ?

Médecin A: très bien madame ! Merci

La femme : Je parlais de mes petites protégées triple idiot !

Médecin A : Désolé Madame. Elles vont très bien !

La femme : bien, très bien ! Où sont-elles ?

Médecin A : Elles sont parties à leur entraînement madame

Elle sourit.

Médecin B : Madame, votre invitée, aimerait aller marcher autre part que dans sa chambre !

La femme : Et comment va-t-elle ?

Médecin B : Et bien depuis sa sortie de coma, elle va très bien

La femme : Très bien alors laissez-là sortir dans les jardins, se balader où elle veut, sauf le bloc neuf ! J'irai me présenter dans la journée ! Faites appelez le docteur Wong, je veux qu'il me fasse un rapport sur l'état psychologique de notre invitée ainsi que son profil intellectuel et envoyez le voir mes petites protégées

Médecin B : Je ne crois pas que le sujet PD vingt cinq va être très coopérative

Elle ne prit pas le soin de répondre et quitta la pièce, elle savait très bien que la jeune femme ne serait pas coopérative, elle avait été kidnappée, retenu contre sa volonté et forcé à faire un tas de choses, ce qu'elle espérait apprendre de cette entretien c'était son niveau de force de caractère. PD dix huit est plus docile, plus maniable, mais sa relation avec PD vingt cinq la rend aussi imprévisible. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment.

A quelques bâtiments de là

Chambre

La porte s'ouvrit, un homme en blouse blanche entra.

L'homme : Comment allez-vous ce matin Melle ?

La jeune femme : cela dépends ! Allez-vous répondre à mes questions ?

L'homme : je peux toujours essayer !

La jeune femme : où suis-je ? Que met-il arrivée ? Où sont mes amis ?

L'homme : une promenade dans notre somptueux jardin, vous ferez-t-il plaisir ?

La jeune femme : ça n'a aucun rapport avec mes questions !

L'homme : désolé, mais je ne suis pas habilité à vous répondre

La jeune femme : Habilité ! Ça fait très militaire ! Que se passe-il à la fin ?

L'homme : Notre responsable viendra vous voir dans la journée !

La jeune femme : je ne crois pas non, vous allez me répondre et me répondre tout de suite !

Elle voulut utiliser ses capacités, mais rien ne se passa ou plutôt si, elle hurla de douleur prise par de violents maux de tête.

L'homme : oh, vous avez voulu utiliser votre don ! Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, vous ne croyiez pas qu'une personne aussi puissante que vous alliez pouvoir utiliser ses capacités à sa guise !

La jeune femme : Je veux bien admettre que mes pouvoirs ont considérablement augmentés mais de là, à me craindre !

L'homme ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire, l'espace d'un instant il avait oublié qu'elle ignorait tout. Le temps écoulé, le véritable but de sa présence en ces lieux…. Il déposa les vêtements qu'il tenait sur le lit et quitta la pièce. La jeune femme avait énormément mal à la tête, elle s'installa en tailleur, la méditation était la seule chose qui l'avait toujours calmée, mais alors qu'elle était en pleine séance de méditation elle fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse, le doute s'emparait d'elle. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait fait emmener ici, la craignait il ? La voyait-il comme une potentielle menace ? Pourquoi ne jamais lui en avoir parlé, pourquoi l'avoir trahi ainsi et ses amis… pourquoi ne pas être intervenus ? Comment avaient-ils pu cautionner ça ? Eux aussi l'avaient trahi. Cette conclusion lui était très douloureuse. Ce qui devait être une séance de relaxation était devenue une séance de torture. Elle se leva, enfila les vêtements qu'on était venu lui apporter, ensemble jogging gris clair, côté look, ils avaient encore du travail à faire pensa-t-elle. Puis elle quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le jardin.

_**Bâtiment A**_

Voix C : Augmentez l'intensité de l'exercice.

Voix D : Bonjour Messieurs, j'attends votre rapport.

Voix C : PD vingt cinq travaille sur un test d'effort Madame. PD dix huit quand à elle est sur une simulation

La femme : et ?

Voix C : PD dix huit s'en sort bien, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait une simulation sans le projet vingt cinq et le résultat est plus que satisfaisant quant au PD vingt cinq les tests pour le moment ne semble pas la fatiguer mais sa condition féline y est pour beaucoup ! nous avons encore augmenter le rythme.

La femme : Bien ! Très bien !

Voix C: nous avons aussi programmé une confrontation demain avec les meilleurs miliaires d'une base des environs ! Nous sommes persuadés que même sans leurs capacités notre programme d'entraînement, en font les meilleurs !

La femme : Intéressant ! Tenez-moi au courant, je veux y assister !

Voix C : Bien Madame.

_**Jardin**_

Elle marchait dans les allées fleuries, humant le parfum des fleurs comme si elle découvrait ou redécouvrait cette odeur. Elle coupa délicatement une rose et continua sa balade, elle ne pouvait expliquer cette sensation mais là à cet instant précis elle était bien tout simplement, elle venait d'arriver devant un kiosque à musique, il était tout de marbre, usé par le temps, la végétation au alentour était venu se l'accaparer et ça n'en rendait le monument que plus magique, elle s'installa sur l'un des petites tables qu'il abritait.

_cinq minutes plus tard_

Voix : je vois que vous avez très bon gout ! vous avez choisit le plus bel endroit du parc. Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

La jeune femme : ça dépend. Vous êtes qui ? Vous voulez quoi ? Allez-vous m'apporter des réponses ?

Voix : je suis le docteur Wong, ma spécialité c'est la psychologie et la psychiatrie. Vu que vous avez passé un certain temps inconsciente, je viens pour vous faire faire un bilan.

La jeune femme : Est-ce le véritable motif de votre visite ou c'est plutôt pour voir à quel point je suis dangereuse ?

Le Dr Wong : Directe et franche, très bien, alors je le serais aussi du moins autant que faire se peut.

Le docteur et la jeune femme parlèrent pendant une demi heure, elle se prêta au jeu tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation du moins pour ce qu'elle savait, il lui donna ensuite un feuillet en trois parties à remplir. Une fois touts les informations recueillies, il prit congé et partit en direction du bâtiment central.

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? se demanda t elle, ça devient de plus en plus inquiétant.

_**Bâtiment central**_

_**Bureau du Dr Wong**_

Ce dernier était entrain de rédiger son rapport. La porte s'ouvrit, il releva la tête.

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson ! Je sais que vous êtes la patronne cependant vous serez il possible à l'avenir de frapper avant d'entrer !

Melle Davidson : Docteur Wong, comme vous l'avez si intelligemment souligné, je suis la patronne et donc par conséquent va et vient à ma guise.

Dr Wong : je le conçois bien mais imaginez que je me trouvâtes dans une situation délicate.

Melle Davidson : Du genre ?

Dr Wong : et bien, entrain de satisfaire un désir, de m'adonner un peu de plaisir…

Melle Davidson : Et bien très cher docteur si l'envie de vous masturber vous prenez ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre maintenant que vous voilà rassurer sur ce point pourrions-nous s'il vous plait revenir à un cadre plus professionnel ? Avez-vous parlé à notre jeune invité ?

Dr Wong : euh.. oui je lui ai effectivement parlé j'étais d'ailleurs entrain de taper mon rapport.

Elle prit place sur la chaise et croisa les jambes, laissant l'une de ses cuisses se dévoiler de par sa jupe fendue. La gorge du docteur s'était resserrée devant ce spectacle et il eu du mal à avaler sa salive.

Dr Wong : Pour elle, la vie est une aventure passionnante : en aucun cas elle ne la boude. Les vicissitudes de l'existence ont très peu d'emprise sur son moral, car elle est animée d'un enthousiasme toujours renouvelé. Si elle tombe, elle se relève le plus vite possible et reprend sa marche comme si rien n'était arrivé. Son esprit est constamment en éveil. On ne pourrait que s'étonner de son pouvoir de s'étonner et de s'intéresser à tout et à tous. Détestant l'oisiveté, il lui faut toujours faire quelque chose ou rêver très fort à quelque chose. Elle ressent constamment un besoin impérieux d'agir, de prendre des initiatives. Elle aime aussi souvent à jouer de l'ambiguïté, du mystère, et à ce montrer capable de demeurer en toute circonstance la maîtresse du jeu. S'il est une constante de sa personnalité, c'est décidément sa faculté de pousser ses actes jusqu'à leurs conséquences extrêmes. Elle présumera donc généralement de ses forces et refusera de tenir compte de ses limites. Il lui arrive régulièrement de commettre des excès dans un domaine ou dans un autre. Elle est téméraire et très volontaire. Elle a du caractère, elle sait encaisser les coups, et n'est pas du genre à se plaindre. Si elle connait des épreuves, elle se gardera bien de le montrer. Obstinément attachée à ce qu'elle croit, elle cède difficilement aux idées des autres, ce qui lui donne la réputation d'être têtue. La confiance est pour elle primordiale. Obtenir sa confiance n'est pas chose facile, et gare à celui qui l'aurait reçue et ne s'en serait pas montré digne.

Melle Davidson : interressant !

Dr Wong : du côté professionnel, quelle que soit la profession qu'elle a choisie de plein gré ou qui lui a été imposée par les circonstances, elle l'exerce avec ardeur et dévotion. Sa capacité de s'adapter à son travail et d'en tirer les meilleures satisfactions est vraiment extraordinaire. Dotée d'une aisance intellectuelle certaine, elle peut très bien devenir l'un des moteurs susceptibles de modifier un climat de travail qui a tendance à sombrer dans la morosité. Pour cela, elle utilise son arme favorite : l'humour. C'est cet humour, voire parfois l'ironie, qui lui permet de prendre du recul dans la vie de tous les jours et de relativiser les événements quotidiens désagréables ou inattendus. Sa grande capacité de travail, sa ténacité, sa patience dans la poursuite d'un objectif choisi l'aide beaucoup dans sa vie. Les obstacles ne l'effraient pas ; bien au contraire, ils sont pour elle des stimulants. S'ils n'existent pas, elle chercherait probablement à en créer. Il n'est pas de défi qu'elle ne soit tentée de relever. S'il lui faut du temps pour se mettre à un travail, rien ne peut l'arrêter une fois qu'elle y est décidée.

Melle Davidson : Bien, très bien, merci pour vos lumières ! je vous laisse aller rencontrer mes deux protégées.

Dr Wong : Des choses à me dire sur elles ?

Melle Davidson : je préfère vous laisser les découvrir.

Elle quitta le sourire aux lèvres le bureau du docteur. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on frappa à sa porte, il venait de finir de rédiger son rapport.

Dr Wong : Entrez !

Une jeune femme rousse apparut, elle portait un top moulant noir et un caleçon en stretch de sport.

Dr Wong : Asseyez-vous, vous devez être PD dix huit !

La jeune femme : Je suis Karelle mais ici on m'appelle PD vingt cinq

Dr Wong : J'avais rendez-vous avec PD dix huit

Karelle : Nexia était en nage, elle a refusé de venir avant d'avoir pris une douche

Dr Wong : Et vous non ?

Karelle : Soyons réaliste, je suis ici contre ma volonté, obligez de faire un tas de chose que je n'ai pas forcément envie de faire alors pourquoi faire un effort, vous n'êtes pas un super beau gosse encore moins sur super héros venu me sauver donc même avec un sac poubelle sur la tête je serais venue !

Dr Wong : donc vous ne voulez faire aucun effort envers nous, mais c'est avant tout pour vous, vous n'avez donc pas de respect pour vous ?

Karelle : Redescendez sur terre, je suis enfermée ici, je passe mon temps à transpirer, où entre quatre murs de couleurs indéfinissable qui me servent de chambre de plus pour mes tenues vestimentaires se limitent à un ensemble top court gris qui me sert de pyjama et à trois tenues comme celle que je porte, blanche grise et noire, alors côté féminité, tendance et compagnie il faudra repasser !

Dr Wong : Asseyez-vous et parlez moi de vous histoire que j'apprenne à vous connaître.

Karelle : vous êtes Docteur en quoi déjà ?

Dr Wong (fièrement) : En psychologie et psychiatrie !

Karelle : nous y voilà, je trouvais étrange aucun spécimen de votre espèce ne soit encore venue ! Sympa votre bureau !

Tout en lui désignant de nouveau la chaise il ajouta : si nous commencions maintenant !

Karelle : Rassurez-moi, vous n'attendez pas que je coopère ?

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson vous a donné l'ordre de venir à cet entretien il me semble ?

Karelle : Vous vous êtes nouveau et elle ne vous a visiblement pas parlé de moi ! Davidson fantasme toute éveillée, elle pense être le marionnettiste et nous les pantins, son problème c'est que je suis un pantin indiscipliné !

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson n'est pas le genre de femme à qui on dit non

Karelle : Vous êtes bien un homme, elle vous intimide, vous fait peur et je suis prête à parier que vous travailler pour elle mais pas de votre plein gré ! Que voulez-vous qu'elle me fasse ? Me priver de nourriture, elle sait que je peux tenir plusieurs jours avant de commencer à m'affaiblir et elle ne prendra pas ce risque vu que j'ai des tests importants à passer, me torturer ? Être ici c'est déjà une torture en soi. Toutefois, je la connais assez pour savoir de quoi elle est capable donc j'essayerai de coopérer avec vous.

Le soulagement pouvait se lire dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, Karelle avait vu juste il n'était pas ici de son plein gré, et Melle Davidson avait été très explicite sur les conséquences d'un éventuel échec.

Karelle : Alors que voulez –vous savoir ?

Dr Wong : comment vous sentez vous ?

Karelle (jouant avec le coupe papier du docteur) : J'ai les nerfs !

Dr Wong : Vous êtes en colère pourquoi ?

Karelle : C'est une plaisanterie ?...Ok je joue le jeu… Je me suis faite enlever, on a modifié mon ADN et je suis séquestrée ici, j'ai besoin de bouger et je suis enfermée, je ne vois presque personne ou toujours les mêmes tests, les journées sont routinières…

Dr Wong : Qu'est ce que le fait être différente vous fait peur ?

Karelle : Au début oui, maintenant non, enfin c'est différent je suis en harmonie avec moi-même, bien sûr je ne suis pas sereine car je sais ma puissance. Ce qui m'énerve aussi c'est qu'elle connait mes capacités, elle sait que je pourrais tout faire exploser mais elle sait aussi que je ne le ferrais jamais car ça serait lui donner ce qu'elle veut, elle veut que je sois un parfait soldat à tuer et ça je ne le serais jamais.

Dr Wong : Le fait qu'elle est un certain contrôle sur vous, vous énerve ?

Karelle : L'entretien es finit.

Elle reposa le coupe papier et sortit, retournant à ses quartiers. Sur le chemin, elle capta une conversation entre deux médecins

« -Elle va aller lui parler maintenant !

-Elle va avoir un choc… »

_Jardin_

Il faut que je sorte d'ici pensa t elle

Une voix dans sa tête : je peux t'y aider !

La jeune femme : qui a dit ça ?

La voix : ne cherche pas autour de toi, il y a personne ! Elle arrive, je te laisse, on se retrouvera !

La femme : Bonjour Melle !

La jeune femme se retourne alors : Qui êtes-vous ?

La femme : peu importe qui je suis ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

La jeune femme : en prison ! Que me voulez vous ?

La femme : ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous veux que du bien ! Sinon pourquoi vous avoir sauvé qu'une mort certaine !

La jeune femme : Sauver de la mort ! Où sont les autres ?

La femme : Pas la moindre idée ! Entrain de vivre leur vie, morts…

La jeune femme : Que me voulez-vous ?

La femme : J'ai de grands projets pour vous !

La jeune femme : Alors je ne suis pas ici à la demande d'Adam ?

La femme : Grand Dieu, non et il serait furieux s'il vous savez ici ! Que ça ne vous donne pas l'idée de rentrer en contact avec vos amis, un vous vous verriez du mal, deux ils ne vous croiraient pas pour eux vous n'êtes plus qu'un souvenir. Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison et dans votre nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme tenta littéralement de sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur mais la femme avait anticipé sa réaction est déjà deux gardes la tenait fermement. La femme partit afficha un grand sourire machiavélique.

Bureau du Docteur Wong

Une voix : Puis- je entrer ?

Dr Wong : Oui entrer Melle, vous devez être le projet dix huit !

La jeune femme : Oui même si ce n'est pas mon nom de baptême !

Dr Wong : Je suis le Dr Wong

PD dix huit : C'est bien, vous devez être dans les bonnes grâces de la folle furieuse !

Dr Wong : Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

PD dix huit : Regardez un peu autour de vous, votre bureau c'es le grand luxe, canapé et fauteuil grand confort, bibliothèque design, un bureau classe, ambiance chaleureuse..

Dr Wong : je ne suis pas dans les bonnes grâces de Melle Davidson, il s'avère juste que je lui ai informé de ma façon de travailler, créer une atmosphère sereine, chaleureuse et de confiance…

PD dix huit : Rassurez-moi vous n'avez pas dit toutes ses conneries à Karelle ?

Dr Wong : Et bien, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vous choque mais pour le psy que je suis ces notions sont primordiales

PD dix huit : Vous êtes Psy, de mieux en mieux, Karelle a dû adorer !

Dr Wong : Elle a été très coopérative !

PD dix huit : Je n'en doute pas ! Mais sérieusement, toutes les personnes vivant ici sont retenues prisonnières, parquées entre quatre murs pour le coté confiance et chaleur il faudra repasser.

Dr Wong : Intéressant votre façon de parler, ça me rappelle une personne, cela dit son corps était plus en phase avec son parler contrairement à vous. Elle est sûr d'elle et vous essayez d'en faire autant la plupart du temps vu que vous êtes avec elle, votre manque d'assurance passe inaperçu, mais là votre posture est sur la défensive, vous êtes tendue !

PD dix huit : C'est vrai que j'exagère, j'ai une situation de rêve. On échange si vous voulez ?

Le docteur sourit puis enchaina : Alors comment vivez-vous votre situation ici ?

Nexia : J'adore ma vie ici, ma chambre est splendide, les personnels très….professionels, la directrice, Monique et moi on est comme les deux doigts de la main.

Dr Wong : je crois que son prénom est Dominique !

Nexia : oui Monique, Dominique c'est pareil !

Dr Wong : d'accord, je vois vous avez décidé de vous cacher derrière l'ironie et l'agressivité, pourquoi pas, bien que ça confirme ma première opinion !

Nexia : Première opinion !

Dr Wong : je sens que vous êtes pas loin de vouloir me sauter à la gorge, donc pour faire retomber la tension, je vais vous laisser seule pour remplir le test quand vous aurez fini laissez-le sur mon bureau.

Le Docteur Wong sortit de son bureau et prit la direction du self, en chemin il rencontra Karelle.

Dr Wong : Projet vingt cinq, je voulais justement vous voir !

Elle ne sembla pas lui répondre, il l'appela une nouvelle fois mais aucune réponse finalement il utilisa son prénom, elle se retourna et s'arrêta pour attendre qu'il atteigne son niveau.

Karelle : Oui Dr Wong ?

Dr Wong : j'aurais une ou deux questions à vous poser si vous le voulez bien !

Karelle : Bien que notre entretien soit terminé et que je n'ai donc aucune obligation de vous répondre, vous y avez mis la forme donc je vous écoute !

Dr Wong : Votre amie a semblé surprise de la façon dont vous vous êtes comporté lors de notre entretien, je me demande donc si vous avez joué un rôle avec moi.

Karelle : vous êtes psy à vous de me le dire !

Dr Wong : La vérité c'est que je n'arrive pas à le déterminer.

Karelle : J'adore jouer, déstabiliser les autres mais pour vous c'est autre chose, vous n'êtes pas une menace, un danger, alors j'ai pu vous montrer une facette de moi, celle d'une fille calme et posée.

Dr Wong : Une facette ?!

Une voix : oui elle n'est pas toute seule dans sa tête, je dirais même que ça se bouscule là dedans ! J'ai fini on va manger ?

Karelle : Je t'attendais justement Nexia !

Bureau de Melle Davidson

Davidson : Entrez !

L'homme : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais…

Davidson : Quoi ?

L'homme : C'est à propos de notre invitée !

Davidson : Il y a un problème ?

L'homme : non, je voulais juste savoir si nous l'a gardions à la clinique, où si elle prenait possession de ses nouveaux quartiers ?

Davidson : Oui, montrez lui sa nouvelle demeure et laissa là allez au mess manger avec les autres, demandez aux gardes de la veiller, elle ne doit pour le moment absolument pas prendre contact avec Projet vingt cinq et dix huit.

Bâtiment central

Self

Nexia : Salut Angela, on peut s'asseoir ?

Angela : oui bien sur ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

Nexia : Nous devons aller nous mesurer à des militaires demain ! Et toi ?

Karelle : Tu n'as pas bonne mine.

Angela : elle m'a fait travailler une partie de la nuit pour que je maitrise mon corps astral et ce matin à huit heures, nous avons été évalué sur un test physique.

Nexia : Parfois je me demande si elle ne veut pas nous tuer !

Karelle : Tu sais bien qu'elle a tout pouvoir sur nous (enfin c'est ce qu'elle espère) donc si tu dois mourir mieux vaut il que ce soit par elle te répondrait-elle !

Nexia : Elle devrait peut être consulté le docteur Wong !

Karelle : A son niveau, ce n'est pas une psychothérapie qu'il lui faut.

Angela : Hélas l'euthanasie pour démence chronique n'a pas encore été légalisée.

Nexia : Mais on peut toujours y rêver, ça défoule !

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

Angela : Tien une nouvelle !

Karelle : C'est pas vraiment une nouvelle, c'est la comateuse.

Nexia : Je n'envie pas sa place, se réveiller pour découvrir qu'on est en enfer, je connais !

Angela : Certains bruits de couloir disent qu'elle faisait partie d'une organisation secrète

Nexia : Pas si secrète que ça visiblement !

Karelle : Quelques chose me dit que ce coup là Dominique l'a préparé depuis longtemps.

Angela : On pourrait peut être allé la voir, seule à cette table, j'ai peine pour elle !

Karelle : Le nombre de gardes à doubler, étrange !

Nexia : Elle est peut être super puissante, c'est probablement par sécurité.

Karelle : Où pour éviter qu'on s'approche d'elle… On est quand même isolé des autres.

Angela : pas bête, même si vous contournez les interdits !

Nexia : Ben les interdits c'est fait pour être bravés.

Karelle : Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire !

L'alarme retentit, c'était l'alarme émeute, effectivement dans la cours, deux blocs de mutants étaient entrain de se battre, Nexia, Angela et Karelle étaient partis dehors.

Nexia : Tu paris sur qui ?

Karelle : Les gardes, ils sont biens armés !

A suivre…


	4. Episode 102 : deuxième partie

Episode 102 : Le mystère de la comateuse 2ième Partie

Karelle remarqua que la mystérieuse nouvelle quittait les lieux, elle ne l'avait même pas vu rejoindre la cour, elle voulu la suivre pour tenter une approche mais son attention fut attirée par la remarque d'Angela. Elle regarda au milieu de la cour, les gardes étaient armés avec des neutralisateur ultra puissant, Karelle avait déjà vu les désastres de cette arme, 3 mutants en étaient morts, 2 autres marqués à vie. A l'aide d'une pirouette elle se positionna entre les mutants et les gardes, elle fit apparaître un hologramme de Ben, un mutant du même bloc qu'elle, afin d'utiliser son pouvoir, générer des champs de force. De sa main gauche, elle stoppa l'avancer des gardes grâce au champ de force, elle pivota son corps afin de voir le groupe de mutant qui avait cessé de se battre pour faire front ensemble contre les gardes. Le regard de la jeune mutante était foudroyant.

Karelle : Idiot ! Vous êtes dans le même camp, alors au lieu de vous battre entre aidez-vous, on a le même ennemi. Ressaisissez-vous sinon la prochaine fois vous regretterez que ces gardes ne se soient pas occupés de vous !

Un des gardes : Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, où vous subirez le même sort !

Karelle relâcha le champ de force et sourit, invita les gardes à attaquer s'ils le souhaitaient.

Le garde : Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! Nous sommes une vingtaine !

Karelle : J'avoue ce n'est pas très équitable pour vous, mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous amocher.

Une voix : Stop !

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix, c'était Dominique.

Dominique : Retournez à vos postes Messieurs !

Karelle la regardait droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le garde : Madame, elle mérite une correction !

Dominique : J'ai dit non et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !

Karelle : Vous devriez la remercie, elle se soucis de vous et vous sauve la vie, les bons et loyaux toutous ça cours pas les rues !

Dominique (se laissant emporter par sa fierté) : Aucun rapport, des hommes comme eux, je n'ai qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser !

Karelle : aie ça, ça fait mal ! C'est donc pour moi ! Evidemment vous ne voulez pas abimer votre jouet !

Puis elle quitta la cour sous le regard de Dominique et de tous les mutants présents. Dans le self notre mystérieuse inconnue finissait son dessert, Karelle arriva devant l'entrée et aussitôt deux gardes arrivèrent pour lui demander de sortir, détail qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme lui faisant comprendre qu'on voulait éviter le contact entre ces deux là.

Karelle : Depuis quand le mess à des heures de passage ?

Le garde : Il n'en a pas !

Karelle : dans ce cas, posez-vous !

Le garde : non, revenez plus tard !

Karelle : J'ai un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer et vu que vous êtes les obstacles entre ma tasse de chocolat chaud et moi, ils se pourraient que vous deveniez mes défouloirs !

Les deux gardes ne se bougèrent pas, les yeux de Karelle devinrent orangés puis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle neutralisa les deux gardes.

Karelle : Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avez pas prévenu !

Elle se dirigea vers la machine et se fit son chocolat. La jeune femme n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Karelle la regarda et ajouta (dans la tête de la jeune femme) : Maintenant tu peux mettre un visage sur la voix ! On ferra plus ample connaissance plus tard, elle arrive !

Dominique : Que s'est il passé ici ?

Karelle : Ne jamais se mettre entre une femme et son besoin de chocolat ! J'espère qu'ils auront retenu la leçon ! Quel est le programme de l'après midi ?

Dominique : Vous commencez sérieusement à dépasser les limites !

Karelle : Va falloir vous y faire car effectivement je commence !

Dominique leva la main pour la frapper mais Karelle lui attrapa le bras et lui serra, son regard était noir. Le Docteur Wong arriva à ce moment là.

Dr Wong : Karelle !

La jeune femme respira profondément et lâcha le bras.

Karelle : Je serais en salle d'entrainement numéro 2 !

Nexia et Angela qui revenait de dehors la virent partir d'un pas pressé et lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Dr Wong : Vous êtes folle ! Son père était violent, c'est le genre de situation qu'elle ne tolère pas ! Elle aurait pu vous tuer !

Dominique : Je l'ignorais !

Dr Wong : il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorer semble t il !

Dominique : d'où votre présence !

Dr Wong : Allons dans mon bureau !

Dominique était furieuse, une fois dans le bureau du docteur et la porte fermée, elle lui hurla dessus comme une hystérique, lui reprochant son intervention et surtout sa façon d'être intervenu, osez la traiter de folle. Le docteur Wong s'excusa lui expliquant qu'en voyant la situation, la réaction avait été immédiate et non réfléchit. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère et envoya toute les affaires du bureau valdingué puis quitta le bureau. Dans le plus grand silence, le Dr Wong commença à ranger mais la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Dominique (désignant le canapé et le fauteuil) : Assis !

Wong s'exécuta rapidement et en silence.

Dominique : Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

Wong : Puis-je parler en toute franchise ?

Dominique : vous pouvez toujours essayer !

Wong : D'abord parlons de leur personnalité. Karelle ….

Dominique : Qui ça ?!

Wong : Projet 25. Elle a un fort caractère, elle est vraiment très intéressante et complexe. Elle se veut forte je pense que c'est juste un masque pour cacher de profondes blessures et j'espère avoir l'occasion d'en découvrir plus.

Dominique : Si elle était battu ça se comprends.

Wong : Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

Dominique : n'y pensez même pas ! Continuez

Wong : En faite, aucune preuve sur les rapports de violences envers elle, seulement sur sa mère et toujours d'après les rapports le jour où il a levé la main sur elle, elle a fugué ! Cela dit voyant une personne qu'elle aimait se faire violenter et être incapable de la protéger peu expliquer son caractère.

Dominique : et sa tendance à la surprotection

Wong : effectivement. Elle a conscience de la puissance qu'elle détient et en à peur mais elle lutte tout les jours contre cette peur paradoxalement vous qui êtes à l'origine de son nouveau problème, elle connait vos capacités mais n'a pas peur de s'opposer à vous, elle a une façon de se jouer des gens fascinante, en quelques secondes, elle arrive à capter l'essentiel d'eux et ensuite adapte sa façon d'être en conséquences.

Dominique : Oui j'avoue que c'est une chose qui me fascine chez elle, suivant qui elle a en face, elle n'est pas la même, elle endosse avec facilité une multitude de personnalité. Pour ce qui est de s'opposer à moi, croyiez moi, elle ne s'y exerce pas trop

Wong : La deuxième jeune femme est assez différente, elle a une mauvaise image d'elle, Et si elle se montre agressive envers les personnes qui gravitent autour de vous, c'est par colère. A l'inverse, les personnes pour qui elle a de l'estime, elle se sent dans l'obligation de les charmer, de ne pas décevoir comme avec son amie, elle a beaucoup de mal à s'accepter et à tendance à se dévaloriser, je pense que ça remonte à un problème dans l'enfance. En Karelle, elle voit les bases de sa fondation pour se reconstruire.

Dominique : l'autre voit, une personne à protéger, faire ce qu'elle n'a pas pu faire avec sa mère.

Wong : Exacte. D'où ce lien particulier entre elle. Séparé, elles sont fortes mais ensemble, elles sont efficaces.

Dominique : Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne les ai pas séparés ?!

Wong : Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire ou plutôt non, je peux vous donnez une directive, des conseils qui pourraient vous aider à les rendre plus dociles donc plus efficaces.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

Dominique : Et bien je vous écoute !

Wong : Commencez puisse qu'elles sont importantes pour vous, par le montrer qu'elles sont des personnes et non des choses qui vous appartiennent, appelez les par leur prénoms comme vous le faites avec d'autres mutants. Ensuite, ce sont des femmes, elles sont besoin de se sentir femme.

Dominique : Très bien je vois ! J'en prends note ! Je veux une évaluation régulière de tous mes…. Enfants mais plus particulièrement de notre nouvelle venue, Angela, et mes deux….Karelle et Nexia.

Karelle était en salle d'entrainement n°2, ce qui correspondait à la salle de boxe et arts martiaux. La jeune mutante tapait comme une furie dans le sac de sable suspendus, Angela et Nexia la regardaient faire sans trop oser parler, finalement Angela se risqua, elle s'approcha du sac qui bouger plus ou moins et fit pilier avec son corps puis elle ajouta : «Tu veux en parler ?»

Karelle : Il y a rien à dire ! Je me maitrise de moins en moins alors que ça devrait être le contraire !

Une voix : Et c'est ma faute, je m'en excuse !

Nexia qui était entrain de boire, recracha toute son eau.

Nexia : Pincez-moi je rêve…. Aie !

Angela : Tu as demandé !

La voix : je veux tellement que vous soyez capable de vous défendre que je vous pousse et j'en oublie le reste..

Karelle : A quoi vous jouez Dominique ?

Dom : Rien, je viens juste vous annoncer que le programme de l'après-midi à changer ! Suivez-moi…

Les filles peu habituées à ce genre de situation était perplexe et n'avait pas bougées.

Dom (Sur un ton sec) : Allez venez !

Angela : Là je la reconnais !

Les filles arrivèrent dans une partie du centre qu'elles ne connaissaient pas et pour cause c'était les quartiers privés de Dominique. Elles se regardèrent tour à tour interrogatives.

Dom : C'est 3 personnes ici présentes sont là pour vous, elles vont s'occuper de vous ! D'abord séance dans jacuzzi, ensuite massage relaxant et réparateur après quoi vous irait fondre dans la cabine de sauna, ensuite un nouveau massage soin pour le corps, vous allez être bichonnés de la tête au pied. Je viendrais vous rechercher vers 18 heures, profitez s'en bien !

Karelle : Où est le piège ?

Melle Davidson ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle quitta les lieux laissant les filles à leurs réflexions.

Nexia : ça c'est un emploi du temps divin.

Karelle : ça cache quelque chose !

Angela : Elle s'est cogné la tête violemment et ne se rappelle plus que c'est une garce de première !

Karelle : Ou c'est encore un de ces plans !

Nexia : On saura bien assez tôt pourquoi ce revirement de situation en attendant profitons s'en.

Karelle : Des fois ton insouciance me fait peur.

Nexia : Ecoute ça fait 9 mois qu'on est au régime alors pour une fois qu'on a du gâteau autant en profiter !

Angela : Jolie métaphore !

Ne pensant plus à l'étrange comportement de Davidson, les filles profitèrent pleinement de leur après-midi, elles se faisaient bichonner et se sentait de nouveau femme ce qui n'était pas désagréable. 18 heures approchait et les soins touchaient à leur fin, Karelle était aux anges non seulement les massages avaient permis à son corps meurtri par les entrainements de récupérer plus vite mais en plus, on avait redonné une beauté à ses cheveux partie de son corps qu'elle adorait, sa belle chevelure rousse et frisée.

Une voix : Melles, il est temps !

Nexia : Et dire que pendant un instant je pensais être au paradis

Karelle : Adieu le paradis et bon retour en enfer

Angela : Et bien retournons dans nos quartiers…

Dom : Non ! Nous allons dans la salle de briefing

Les filles se regardèrent.

Karelle : il est là le piège, elle nous a dorlotés car maintenant nous allons devoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

Dominique prit une grande inspiration et ignora la remarque. La salle de briefing était remplie de vêtements et chaussures.

Dom : J'ai fait venir ses deux vendeuses qui travaillent dans le magasin pour jeunes le plus en vogue de la ville, elles sont venues avec différents modèles, vous pouvez choisir chacune 4 tenues différentes, 3 paires de chaussures et 7 tenues de sous vêtements de votre choix !

Karelle : A quoi vous jouez, nous sommes que des pantins pour vous et d'un coup d'un seul, vous nous bichonnez, nous offrez des vêtements ! Montrez votre vrai visage Davidson, dévoilez votre jeu.

Dom : Choisissez donc des tenues au lieu de chercher la petite bête

Karelle (pour elle-même) : Tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir…

Pendant ce temps

Bâtiment G

La mystérieuse inconnue : Excusez-moi ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Un garde : Que se passe t il ?

La mystérieuse inconnue : Pour un hôtel grand luxe, vos activités sont très limitées serait il possible d'avoir un livre ou deux histoire de passer le temps.

Le garde : Je vais me renseigner !

La mystérieuse inconnue : C'est une blague ! Me dîtes pas que vous devais demander l'autorisation à la blondasse pour me donner un livre !

Le garde : Ecoutez il y a des règles !

La jeune femme : Quoi vous avez peur que je me suicide avec, c'est sur que pourrais les manger !

Le garde : Calmez-vous ! Je vais faire appeler Madame !

Sa colère était intense, elle sentait sa rage bouillir en elle. Non seulement elle était prisonnière dans cet endroit coupé du monde, mais en plus elle n'avait aucune information, depuis quand, que sont devenus les autres, le seul souvenir qu'elle avait c'était l'explosion de Naxcom. Avaient-ils survécu ? Sa colère grandissait à mesure que les questions et doutes immergés. Le garde avait appelé à l'aide, deux médecins et trois gardes étaient arrivaient, plus ils essayaient de lui parler pour la calmer plus sa rage augmentait, elle se mit à hurler saisit par une violente douleur à la tête. Bientôt, son lit, le petit meuble et la chaise qui habillé sa chambre se mirent à léviter. La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés.

Salle de débriefing

Un homme entra et vint murmurer à l'oreille de Dominique mais c'était sans compter sur les capacités félines de Nexia et Karelle.

L'homme : On a un problème avec Melle DeLauro ! Elle est incontrôlable !

Dominique (à voix basse) : Isolez tous les mutants, placez deux gardes ici. (A voix haute) : Karelle veuillez me suivre !

Karelle : Je n'ai pas finis de choisir mes fringues !

Dominique : Suivez-moi !

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent un garde était au sol inconscient, les 2 autres les docteurs voltigeaient dans les airs. Dominique demanda à Karelle de rester en arrière

Karelle (amusée) : C'est la nouvelle attraction du centre ?

Dominique : Soyez sérieuse !

Le Dr Wong arriva à ce moment là.

Wong : Qu'es ce qui se passe ici ?

Karelle : Pas la moindre idée, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps ça va être amusant !

Wong : Que vois-je ! Vous souriez !

Karelle : et oui ça m'arrive, je peux aussi être charmante, courtoise et j'en passe

Wong : J'espère pouvoir découvrir cette facette de vous ?

Karelle : Ni compter pas trop !

Dominique (s'adressant à un des docteurs) : Comment est ce possible ?

Le docteur : Je vous avais dit que cela pouvait comporter des risques. C'est une psionic très puissante par conséquent son subconscient

Karelle : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Dominique : Je voudrais que vous la calmiez, mais ne lui faites pas de mal !

Karelle : vous pouvez me la refaire ! Pas de tuerie ? Zut moi qui pour une fois en avais envie !

Dominique : La rigolade est finie !

Karelle : Attention, tous au garde à vous le chef à parler ! Son prénom ?

Dominique : vous n'en avez pas besoin !

Karelle : son prénom ?

Dominique : Emma ! vous êtes satisfaite ?

Karelle : Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Dominique : Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous le dire

Karelle : Vous m'avez fait télé-empathique, je ressens votre inquiétude et votre peur, ce n'est pas une simple mutante qui disjoncte, alors si vous voulez ma coopération, montrez l'exemple !

Karelle prenait un malin plaisir à obliger Dominique à parler car en réalité, elle ressentait la colère, la douleur et la peur d'Emma, mais pour une fois que Davidson allait être obligé de lui livrer ses secrets la belle rousse n'allait pas sans priver. L'impuissance de Davidson était jubilatoire pour la jeune femme.

Karelle : Je peux vous donner un coup de main ?

Elle fit apparaitre un hologramme d'un mutant du même bloc qu'elle, il était télépathe. Elle savait que Dominique parlerait, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'on puisse utiliser un pouvoir sur elle.

Dominique : Très bien, vous avez gagné, je vais tous vous dire !

Karelle sourit.

Dominique : Melle DeLauro est une mutante télé-empathique créer par Génome x, elle est télé-empathique de niveau 3, lorsque nous l'avons récupérer, j'ai stabilisé son ADN.

Karelle : Et ?

Dominique : C'est tout !

Karelle : hou la vilaine menteuse ! Je suis télé-empathique de niveau 3 et je n'ai pas avec ce don la capacité de faire voltiger objet et personne !

Dominique rageait de l'intérieur. Tout en jubilant, elle entra en contact télépathique avec la jeune mutante comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt dans la journée, hélas elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps et devait revenir à plusieurs repris car le flot de sentiments émanant de la jeune femme était tellement intense que Karelle avait du mal à gérer. Cependant, ses courtes mais nombreuses interventions avaient réussit à mettre la mutante en confiance ce qui était plutôt un bon point, elle l'avait même réussi à l'apaiser un peu, les gardes et docteurs avaient même regagné le sol.

Dominique : il se peut que par la même occasion nous ayons améliorés son ADN…

Karelle : On commence à chauffer !

Wong : Améliorer son ADN ?!

Karelle : modification de l'ADN, entrainant une mutation engendrant des capacités extraordinaires ! Nous y voilà, continuez l'histoire commence à devenir passionnante.

Dominique : C'est bon vous avez tout ce qui vous faut ?

Karelle sentait qu'Emma était à bout, colère grandissante, douleur grandissante et la conversation télépathique qu'elle avait depuis 10 bonnes minutes ne semblaient ne plus vraiment l'aider.

Karelle (pour elle-même) : Tiens encore un peu Emma on y est presque ! Accroches-toi ! (à haute voix) : Davidson !

La jeune mutante commençait à perdre plus que patience, elle fixait Davidson et une boule blanche apparut.

Dominique : Je pense que vous devriez y réfléchir à deux fois ! Un accident est si vite arrivé, vous le pardonneriez-vous si certaines personnes étaient blessées ou pire !

Karelle qui jusque là tenait tête à Davidson, baissa la tête, son onde disparut. Le Dr Wong, nouveau venue dans l'équipe de Dominique fut troubler par se changement radical de comportement de la jeune mutante et en même temps il trouvait ça intéressant déformation professionnelle. Karelle essayait de cacher le plus possible son état de stress mais tous empathiques étant dans les parages pouvait ressentir, sa peur, son inquiétude, sa colère et sa rage refoulée. Bien que dans un état second, Emma ressentit ce flot de sentiments, d'un naturel enclin à la protection des autres et se sentant en confiance avec la jeune mutante, elle s'apaisa, retrouvant doucement son calme. Bien que d'apparence calme, aucun docteur ne se risqua à s'en approcher seul.

Dominique : Impressionnant ! Vous êtes arrivés à attirer son attention et elle s'est calmée. Retournez finir de choisir vos vêtements et ensuite retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau.

Karelle s'exécuta mais tout son être sentait un danger planer. Où était le piège ? Elles les avaient dorloté toute la journée, et là alors qu'elle l'avait défiler devant un grand nombre de personnes, elle s'en sortait avec un léger avertissement verbal. Non tout ceci n'était pas normal.

Deux gardes furent envoyés tenir Emma pendant qu'un docteur tremblant lui injecta un tranquillisant, après quoi elle fut isolée dans chambre sous la surveillance de gardes armés. Dominique se dirigea vers son bureau pour se faire, elle devait passer devant le réfectoire, traverser une dérivation de la cours et enfin atteindre ses quartiers et son bureau, tous les mutants avaient été contenus en deux zones, le réfectoire et la cour. Arrivée devant le mess, la scientifique se stoppa, elle balaya la salle du regard pour finir par le poser sur un mutant.

Dominique ( le désignant du doigt) : Toi suis-moi !

Le pauvre mutant s'exécuta tremblant et en silence, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour l'irriter et surtout ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle ferma la porte et se retourna sur le mutant complètement tétanisé et pour cause toutes les personnes entrées dans ce bureau n'en était jamais ressorties dans le même état qu'à leur entrée.

Dominique : Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te manger ! Viens donc t'asseoir sur mon siège !

Le mutant ne bougeait pas.

Dominique ( sur un ton ferme) : j'ai dit assis

Assis à son bureau, sur son fauteuil à roulette, il essayait de garder son calme bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il était à deux doigts de se faire littéralement dessus. Debout derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui eut pour réaction immédiate de faire se raidir le jeune homme.

Dominique (commençant à lui masser les épaules) : Du calme, détends-toi !

Tout en continuant de le masser, elle lui parla : Tu as le pouvoir t'empêcher n'importe quel psionic de pénétrer l'esprit et le cœur des gens c'est ça ?

Le mutant : oui Madame !

Dominique : Bien, très bien ! Je vais avoir la visite d'une jeune femme dans un moment, une psionic, je veux que tu l'empêche d'avoir accès à mes émotions d'avoir accès à moi !

Le mutant : je vais essayer madame !

Dominique fit tourner le fauteuil de façon à voir le visage du mutant, elle positionnant ses bras sur les accoudoirs et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme : « Si elle parvient à déceler quoique ce soit l'enfer que tu vis, ne sera rien à côté de se que je te ferrais endurer ! »

Le mutant (terrorisé) : Vous serez encore plus hermétique qu'un coffre fort blindé madame !

Dominique : Bien ! maintenant que nous nous sommes compris, nous allons pouvoir nous détendre ! Un Scotch ?

Le mutant : non madame

Dominique : dans ce cas, j'en prendrais un double, je boirais pour toi !

A suivre


	5. Episode 102 : fin

Le mystère de la jeune comateuse 3ième partie

Le jeune mutant observait dans le plus grand silence, comme pouvait-on être aussi atteint mentalement pensait-il, et pire encore comment pouvait-on être si haut placer dans la hiérarchie, n'y a-t-il personne pour surveiller des dangers comme elle ? Il fut tiré de son monologue mental par la sonnerie du téléphone.

Dom : Allo ! Très bien fait la venir ! (s'adressant au mutant) : Toi file dans la pièce d'à côté !

Karelle entra dans le bureau de Davidson, elle essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible mais c'était loin d'être le cas, elle avait toujours cette étrange sensation, ce danger planant dans l'air.

Dom : Vous voilà ! Asseyez-vous !

Karelle : Que voulez-vous Davidson ?

Dom : Toujours droit au but n'est-ce pas ?

Karelle : J'ai dû laisser mon tact et ma douceur au vestiaire…

Dom : Si seulement vous pouviez mettre toute cette rage que vous avez contre moi à profit pour moi !

Karelle (calme) : et vous faire plaisir ? Le père Noël n'existe pas Davidson !

Dom : Je le sais, c'est pour ça que quand je désire quelque chose je ne compte que sur moi !

Karelle : Et sur tous ceux que vous utilisez pour arriver à vos fins.

Dom : Non eux je ne leur fait pas confiance, ils sont juste un moyen d'arriver à mon but

Karelle : c'est vrai, car s'ils avaient votre confiance, ils ne seraient pas terrorisés, séquestrés et j'en passe !

Dom : il faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie et se donner les moyens d'y arriver

Karelle : Quelqu'en soit le prix !

Dom : Certains sacrifices sont parfois inévitables

Karelle : Of course ! Cette conversation est tout à fait passionnante. Vous m'avez fait venir ici… pour? Ne me dites pas que vous vouliez me faire comprendre que vous étiez folle à lier, car rassurer vous ici tout le monde en est conscient, à l'exception de vous, peut être.

Dom : Je vois qu'on est pleine d'humour ce soir.

Karelle : Davidson, allez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez ?

Dom : Vous semblez pressé de partir, ma compagnie vous déplait?

Karelle (sur un ton ironique) : Vous plaisantez, je trépigniais d'impatience à l'idée de venir. Il s'avère que pour une raison que j'ignore et étrange, mais la journée entière le fut, vous avez décidé de nous gâter avec buffet chinois à volonté au self et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir les restes!

Dom : Oh c'est ça!

Elle attrapa son téléphone et demandant à ce qu'on apporte un assortiment du buffet pour deux personnes.

Karelle : Le mutant présent dans vos appartements privés est puni où il peut manger?

Davidson regarda la jeune femme l'espace d'un instant, elle douta des compétences du mutant et lui était mort de peur, détail qui n'échappa pas à Karelle. Mais la scientifique se rappela alors que son invitée était organique.

Dom : A ces félins, rien ne leur échappa! Apportez à manger pour 3 finalement!

Le repas fut livré 10 minutes plus tard. Karelle prit enfin la décision de s'asseoir sur le canapé, Davidson s'installa sur un fauteuil.

Karelle : il ne se joint pas à nous?

Dom : Non! Il mangera plus tard.

Karelle : sous-entendu les restes…

Dom : Régalez-vous, ne vous souciez donc pas de lui! Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire qu'il est au régime!

Karelle : Alors que moi si je m'engraisse ce n'est pas grave!

Dom : Avec tous les exercices physiques que vous faites! Soyons réaliste, il n'y a aucune chance que vous deveniez une oie grasse!

Karelle : oui et puis si je venais à prendre de l'embonpoint vous seriez là pour me ramener sur le droit chemin.

Dom : Evidement, il est tout naturel que je prenne soin de mes….

Karelle : ( la coupant) : prisonniers?

Dom : non

Karelle : Cobayes?

Dom : non… Protégés!

Karelle : Oh! Donc, nous sommes tous enfermés ici pour notre protection, je n'avais pas compris, ça change tous! Je vais dormir plus sereine ce soir maintenant que je sais cela.

Dom : Vous m'en voyez ravie, mangeons!

Karelle ne se fit pas prier, un repas chinois, ça faisait neuf mois qu'elle en était privée, et les plaisirs gastronomiques avaient toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie (lol). L'espace d'un instant, la jeune mutante en avait même oublié la scientifique jusqu'à qu'elle reprenne la parole.

Dom : Comme vous le savez demain est un jour important

Karelle : Quoi il existe un homme assez fou pour vouloir vous épousez?!

Dom : Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me marier?

Karelle : je n'ai pas dit que vous ne pouviez pas mais qu'il fallait être fou pour oser c'est différent! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tellement seul que vous en êtes arrivés à penser à moi pour être votre demoiselle d'honneur?

Dom : Et pourquoi pas !

Karelle : Et bien maintenant on est sûr que sur tous « vos protégés » je ne suis pas votre préférée! Car c'est pas humain de me faire ça!

Dom : Arrêtez vous allez me faire mourir de rire!

Karelle : ah non si vous devez mourir je continue!

Dom : un vrai petit bout entrain ! Mais nous nous égarons du sujet!

Karelle : Oh donc vous ne vous mariez pas, me voilà soulager, ça a failli me couper l'appétit! Alors, je suppose que la chose si importante pour vous concerne notre sortie demain et notre grande démonstration !

Dom : Exact! Le groupe que vous allez affronter demain après midi est composé de quatre excellents soldats, hors vous, vous n'êtes trois.

Karelle : J'avoue que ce n'est pas très équitable pour eux, mais on essayera de ne pas trop les humilier!

Dom : Oh vous considérez donc que vous allez remporter ce défi?

Karelle : Davidson ! On s'est toutes les deux que ce test est un simple test pour vos docteurs, entraîneurs et pour le gouvernement, mais pour vous c'est une façon de vous moquer du gouvernement et d'espère qu'après ça, il vous confie la sélection de nouveaux soldats super dopés!

Dom : Bref, il se trouve que j'ai décidé que vous seriez aussi quatre, vous êtes observatrice, vous savez jugés les gens! Choisit le dernier membre.

Karelle ne savait quoi pensez de cela, elle essaya de lire ses pensées, mais elle était confronter à un mur blanc, idem du côté de ses émotions rien ne filtraient. La jeune mutante ne savait trop quoi penser de tout cela.

Dom : C'est si difficile de choisir?

Après avoir hésitée quelques minutes de plus, elle lui donna finalement un nom.

Dom : Puis-je savoir pourquoi lui? Il est psionic!

Karelle : Oui, c'est pourquoi il est parfait pour cette mission, ces capacités mutantes n'ont aucun rapport avec les excellents résultats qu'il obtient aux entraînements et simulations! Et puis je l'aime bien!

Dom : Très bien, ça sera donc Thomas! Demain matin, vous aurez tous les quatre un dernier entraînement et ensuite l'après-midi, vous me rendrez fière!

L'alarme indiquant aux mutants qu'ils devaient regagnier leurs cellules retentit.

Karelle : Il est temps que j'y aille!

Dom : Prenez donc le temps de finir votre dessert!

Karelle : pour qu'on pense que je suis favorisée et donc de votre côté sûrement pas!

La jeune mutante se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle retrouva Angela et Nexia.

Angela : toujours vivante

Nexia : ça veut dire que tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi!

Karelle : très drôle! Angela j'aurais besoin que tu utilises ton don astral devant moi et avant qu'on soit enfermée!

Angela : bien sûr, mais pourquoi ça?

Karelle : moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras!

Nexia détourna l'attention des gardes et Angela fit son petit tour de magie sous le regard d'une Karelle très attentive. Le trio se sépara, elles devaient se reposer demain serait une journée longue et éprouvante où l'erreur ne serait pas permise. Angela était dans sa modeste chambre, elle était composée d'un lit de 90, d'une armoire blanche d'une porte, une chaise, un allogène les murs étaient blancs délavés et nus. A l'abri des caméras se trouvaient un WC et un lavabo. Comme tous les soirs, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et médita, dans un bloc non loin de là, se trouvait les filles. Leur chambre n'était pas très différente de celle de leur amie, plus grande, car pour deux personnes, la seule de tout le centre, elle possédait le même mobilier rudimentaire multiplier par deux, la seule différence venait d'une petite étagère où était entreposée quelques livres, ainsi que de la zone toilette qu'elles ne possédaient pas. Ces deux demoiselles avaient leur cellules ouvertes pour accéder à la salle de bain commune de leur bloc, privilège d'être les protégées de Dominique. En réalité, elles avaient tellement fait d'esclandre quant à leur intimité que Davidson lassée avait trouvé cette solution pour les calmer et reprendre le contrôle .Dans la chambre double, le calme régnait, Karelle lisait et Nexia était allongée sur son lit fixant le plafond, voilà le spectacle qu'offrait les caméras, mais la réalité était tout autre.

Conversation Télépathique

Karelle : Elle mijote quelque chose

Nexia : Expliques!

Karelle : Je n'avais pas accès à ses émotions ni à ses pensées

Nexia : comment est-ce possible?

Karelle : Grégoire était dans ses appartements privés en train de jouer les boucliers émotionnels rien n'a filtré!

Nexia : tu crois qu'elle a découvert pour ton don?

Karelle : impossible, il aurait fallu qu'elle sonde mon esprit et tu sais combien je me suis entraînée pour qu'il soit quasi insondable

Nexia : Alors elle se doute de quelque chose!

Karelle : si tu parles de notre projet secret, je ne vois pas comment, tu es la seule à être au courant ….

Nexia : je ne nous aie pas trahis!

Karelle : Je le sais!

Nexia : tu crois qu'on sera dehors avant Noël?

Karelle : Et bien si Emma est de notre côté c'est chose envisageable! Grand dieu passer Noël ici, je n'ose imaginer!

Nexia : c'est sur! Je ne pense pas que le père Noël fasse le détour par ici!

Karelle : faut mieux pas, elle serait capable d'en faire un prisonnier!

Nexia : Qui est Emma?

Karelle : La comateuse!

Nexia : Elle sait quoi de Dominique?

Karelle : d'après le peu d'infos que j'ai pour le moment rien! Je crois même qu'elle ignore tout!

Nexia : ça va lui faire un choc!

Karelle : Oui! Je ne souhaite à personne d'être dans mes baskets mais je n'aimerais pas être dans les siens!

Nexia : oui j'avoue que sa place n'est pas plus enviable que la notre!

Nexia fut prise de doutes. Que se passerait il si Emma n'était pas de leur côté. Karelle capta ses craintes.

Karelle : ça compliquera le plan, il faudra entrer le paramètre Emma dans l'équation c'est tout!

Nexia : Est-elle puissante?

Connaissant son amie, Karelle eut bien envie de lui mentir, mais elle préféra que la jeune femme soit pleinement consciente de l'éventuel danger.

Karelle : Pour le peu que je sais oui! elle était déjà télé-empathique de niveau 3, Davidson lui a rajouté des capacités notamment la télékinésie….

Nexia : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez cette femme, elle a souffert d'un sentiment d'infériorité étant enfant pour en être arrivée là et faire d'un humain, une machine à tuer redoutable!

Karelle : Excellente question, lors de ton prochain entretien avec le Dr Wong demande lui son avis!

Nexia : non merci je n'ai pas envie qu'il me profile Davidson, ça va me traumatiser et m'empêcher de dormir.

Karelle : En parlant de dormir la belle au bois dormant est en train de revenir à elle.

Fin conversation télépathique

La jeune mutante se leva et alla se placer dans l'angle mort des caméras puis elle utilisa le pouvoir de corps astral d'Angela en faisant apparaître un hologramme de la jeune femme. Elle réapparut dans la chambre d'Emma assise sur les toilettes, ce n'était pas le top mais c'était l'un des rares endroits hors du champ de vision des caméras.

Karelle : Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, ne réagit même pas! Tourne le dos aux caméras pour qu'on ne voit pas tes lèvres bouger.

Emma attrapa le livre qui était posé une la table de nuit près d'elle, finalement péter les plombs semble être une bonne solution pour obtenir quelque chose pensa-t-elle.

Karelle : ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, cela dit c'était impressionnant!

Emma : Ils ne peuvent pas nous entendre? ça l'était pour moi aussi! Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait léviter ces hommes n'est-ce pas?

Karelle : Non ils n'ont que l'image! Je ne veux pas t'affoler mais j'ai bien peur que si.

Emma (effrayée) : Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être moi, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de capacité, je peux influer sur les sentiments des gens moi c'est tout!

Karelle : Respire! Entre nous on sait très bien que tu ne fais pas qu'influer et puis tu oublies de prendre en compte une variable non négligeable, tu étais juste télé-empathique avant d'être ici!

Emma : Où on est ici? C'est quoi cet endroit?

Karelle : L'enfer !

Emma : Et moi qui pensait que j'irais au paradis!

Karelle : mauvaise pioche!

Emma : Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Karelle : Neuf longs mois de galère! Cela dit comparez à toi ce n'est pas si long!

Emma : Comment ça?

Karelle : Elle ne t'a rien dit?

Emma : Que s'était ma nouvelle demeure et que je devais oublier mes amis! D'ailleurs cet endroit doit être bien caché pour qu'ils ne mets pas encore trouvés

Karelle : Tu sais ce qu'on dit, on ne tue pas le messager! D'après ce qu'on sait, tu es là depuis environ un an, il y a eu une explosion et….

Emma : Naxcom!

Karelle : Si tu le dis! Tes amis t'ont….

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Emma : Quoi?

Karelle : tu es morte pour eux! Je suis désolée!

Emma : non! comment est-ce possible?

Karelle : Que les choses soient claires, j'ai des informations sur toi, mais je ne sais pas tout! L'équipe médicale qui s'est occupée de toi, était et est toujours employée par Davidson, de gentils et fidèles chiens de compagnie. Ils t'ont fait une injection d'un produit dont je n'ai pas retenue le nom ce qui a donné l'impression que tu étais morte, ensuite ils ont emportés le corps comme la procédure le veut et quand tes amis sont venus chercher ton corps, ils ont eu un clone à durer de vie limitée.

Emma : à durer de vie limitée? Comment tu sais tout ça?

Karelle : Tu étais et est toujours le centre de beaucoup de nos discussions, la jeune femme comateuse! Tu as piqué notre curiosité et j'ai quelques cordes à mon arc! Pour le clone, ça veut tout simplement dire que si ton cercueil était ouvert aujourd'hui il serait vide ou plutôt contiendrait des billes de molécules artificielles!

Emma : C'est de pire en pire! Tu sais quoi d'autre?

Karelle : Que tu es télé-empathique de niveau 3 et télékinésique de niveau 1!

Emma : C'est tout!

Karelle : Désolé, je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers de madame, je ne sais déjà pas pourquoi elle m'a choisi moi

Emma : Tu sais que tu es mutante depuis quand? Tu as quel type de mutation?

Karelle : Je suis mutante depuis neuf mois! Pour mes capacités je ne sais pas trop ce dont je suis sure c'est d'être télé-empathique et féline à des niveaux assez élevés, depuis peu j'ai découvert que je pouvais faire apparaître des hologrammes de mutants et je peux utiliser leur pouvoir, je ne le maîtrise pas vraiment, ça demande beaucoup de concentration suivant les pouvoirs, le corps astral était ma première tentative et étrangement je le contrôle bien, je pense que c'est dû au fait que je suis psionic pour les deux autres que j'ai déjà utilisé l'apprentissage à était plus dur, jusqu'à présent elle ignorait que j'avais développé cette faculté maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle va me pousser.

Emma : Comment peux-tu être à un niveau supérieur en si peu de temps, ils nous faut du temps ?!

Karelle : Aurais-je oublier de préciser qu'elle était dingue? On sait de source sûre qu'une poussée de croissance ne se fait que lorsque l'esprit y est prêt! Elle a un gadget fabuleux, qui remplit ta tête d'images, de flashs, de messages l'obligeant à évoluer plus vite que la normale! Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été télé-empathique de niveau 2 et féline aussi, il y a trois mois le niveau 3 a été atteint après une altercation entre elle et moi, depuis peu je peux créer des liens télépathiques avec la personne de mon choix et pénétrer les pensées, elle ignore ce détail et je compte bien que ça reste ainsi!

Emma : tu es puissante, tu pourrais la renverser!

Karelle : tu vas vite apprendre que même le plus puissant des mutants peut plier devant elle. j'ai essayé il y a trois mois la fameuse altercation, mais nous avons échoués à presque rien. Elle a fait emmener trois mutants que j'appréciais dans la cours et leur a dit que s'ils arrivaient à désarmer et battre ses gardes, ils seraient libre, ils ont sauté sur l'occasion, elle se tenait un peu plus loin dans les gradins avec moi, les gardes possédaient des neutralisateurs, c'était la première fois que je voyais cette arme, malgré leur habilité et leurs capacités ils n'ont eu aucune chance, cette arme est redoutable à forte dose, l'un est mort, l'autre dans le coma et le dernier a le cerveau grillé, c'est un légume. Elle s'est retournée vers moi et avec un grand sourire « c'est le prix à payer pour ta rébellion grâce à toi ils n'auront plus qu'une misérable vie, elle m'a fait ensuite emmener dans une salle ou j'ai passer deux jours entier attacher à une chaise à regarder le docteur qui nous avait été se faire torturer et mourir de ses blessures après quoi elle m'a fait ramener dans ma cellule en disant que le message était passé et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à des personnes plus proches la prochaine fois!

Emma : ça explique beaucoup de choses

Karelle : comment ça?

Emma : je n'arrive pas à te sonder cependant je ressens certaines petites choses! Qu'attends-elle de moi? Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Karelle : Pour elle je ne le sais pas encore, mais je peux essayer de le découvrir, pour moi c'est simple, ton aide, la première fois qu'on a frappé, nous étions qu'un petit groupe et j'étais le pilier centrale, cette fois ça sera différent et avec toi à nos côtés, on a une chance sauf si tu préfères rester avec ta nouvelle amie?!

Emma : Son sens de l'hospitalité laisse à désirer je préfère changer d'hôtel et en prendre un plus chaleureux! Vous avez prévu ça pour quand?

Karelle : nous n'avons pas arrêté de date fixe, mais nous espérons être parti avant Noël!

Emma : c'est bientôt ça, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir accomplie ici ce que je veux accomplir!

Karelle : Je peux peut-être t'y aider!

Emma : Je veux savoir ce qu'elle attend de moi, pourquoi moi et ce qu'elle m'a fait

Karelle : je t'aurais le plus d'information possible, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que tu auras réponse à tous!

Emma : ça sera toujours mieux que rien.

Karelle : Je dois te laisser, une rude journée m'attends demain et toi aussi !

Emma : comment ça moi aussi ?

Karelle : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va se contenter de te garder enfermée ici, elle va commencer par de faire suivre un entraînement physique ensuite tu auras un entraînement pour apprendre à contrôler tes dons !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune Psionic, ce qui eut pour réaction de surprendre Karelle.

Karelle : Pourquoi tu souris ? Me dit pas que tu es heureuse ?

Emma : mes anciens coéquipiers, pensait que je n'étais que mental

Karelle : si tu les retrouves ce que je te souhaite je peux t'assurer qu'après Dominique tu seras aussi physique !

Emma : quelqu'un arrive !

Karelle disparut laissant la psionic seule à ses pensées. De nouveau en connexion avec son corps et son esprit, elle regarda Nexia, la jeune femme m'aurait d'envie de lui poser des questions, mais bien qu'elle eut utilisé le pouvoir de projection astral facilement, la durée d'utilisation bien plus longue qu'à l'habitué l'avait fatiguée et Nexia le sentait. De son côté Karelle ressentait les interrogations de sa jeune amie, elle lui sourit et lui répondit « il est trop tôt pour savoir, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée »

La nuit avait maintenant emportée tout le monde où presque seul, un groupe de mutants dit insomniaques étaient éveillés ainsi que les hommes de gardes. Le calme avait gagnée le complexe. Et c'est dans ce même calme que le soleil se leva tout doucement repoussant la nuit. Entraînant avec lui la jeune Karelle dont la fatigue de la veille avait complètement disparue. Cette facilité de récupération avait le don d'exaspérer son amie Nexia qui était plutôt une grande dormeuse. La jeune mutante se leva, attrapa une tenue propre et se dirigea vers les salles de bain commune.

L'avantage de se lever en même temps que le soleil si la tranquillité, le confort, l'intimité. Il faut bien avouer que les moments d'intimité sont plutôt rare et celui-ci avait été préservé ou plutôt elle se l'était préservé puisse que l'heure réglementaire de lever était sept heures. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps, elle avait embuée toute la pièce, elle aimait particulièrement ce moment, elle pouvait laisser son corps se relaxer et son esprit errer à sa guise mais soudain elle reconnecta avec la réalité, ses yeux étaient or mais ils ne le restèrent pas longtemps, elle reconnu son odeur et son regard repris sa teinte. Sans se retourner elle engagea la conversation.

Karelle : Quel est le message ?

L'interlocuteur : Je ne peux donc pas être venue juste pour toi ?

Karelle : un beau métisse, charmeur, drôle et intelligent je ne demande pas mieux moi, mais ce n'est pas un centre de rencontres ici et nos chemins ne se croisent jamais par pur hasard. Donc…

L'interlocuteur laissa un sourire ravageur se dessiner puis ajouta : sa majesté souhaite que tu passes au labo pour une évaluation de tes constantes avant ton numéro de cirque de cet après-midi !

Karelle s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et fit enfin face à son interlocuteur, ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire puis il partit. La jeune mutante se sécha et s'habilla, elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux lorsque le premier mutant de son bloc arriva dans les douches.

Le mutant : salut beauté !

Karelle : Thomas je t'adore beaucoup, mais demande aux médecins d'examiner tes yeux, !

Thomas : tu sais quoi, je fais contrôler ma vue, si tu régles ton problème de sous-estimation de soi, profite s'en, on a un psy et c'est gratuit ! Sinon ça va, bien dormit ?

Karelle : oui très bien et toi mon cher Thomas ?

Thomas : pas très bien, j'aurais mieux dormi avec toi à mes côtés !

Une voix : Laisse tomber Thomas, tu n'as aucune chance !

Karelle : Salut Kyle ! Quelle fougue Thomas, espérons que tu en auras autant cet après-midi

Thomas : en parlant de ça, merci du cadeau, entraînement intensif toute la matinée !

Karelle : mais de rien !

Kyle : voit le bon côté tu vas passer toute la journée avec elle.

Karelle quitta les douches et partit pour le laboratoire.

Une voix : Bonjour Karelle, Prenez place !

Karelle : Bonjour Docteur !

Docteur : comment allez-vous ?

Karelle : le physique est très bon merci

Docteur : et le moral ?

Karelle : Rien que vous ne puissiez résoudre de ce côté là donc inutile d'en parler

Docteur : parfois le simple fait d'en parler apaise un peu !

Karelle : un pressentiment qui ne me quitte pas depuis hier !

Docteur : bon ou mauvais ?

Karelle : S'il était bon il ne me tracasserait pas !

Docteur : Exact, désolé !

Karelle : Et vous comment allez-vous ?

Docteur : en pleins dans les préparatifs de Noël, l'achat des cadeaux, la frénésie des fêtes et toute l'excitation qui va avec ! oh pardon, j'avais oublié !

Karelle : ne vous excusez pas d'être humain ! Qui sait peut-être que votre joie est contagieuse et qu'on aura droit à un sapin, un repas festif, des chants de Noël.

Docteur : c'est tout ce que je vous souhaite

Karelle : souhaitez-moi plutôt de quitter cet endroit et peu importe la manière !

Docteur : Vous êtes en parfaite condition !

Un appel micro résonna dans tout le bâtiment. « Les personnes suivantes sont attendues dans la cour Thomas mutant bloc 8, cellule B02, Angela mutant bloc 8, cellule A04, Projet Delta 18 et Projet Delta 25. »

Docteur : Je crois que vous êtes attendue, envoyer-moi Thomas s'il vous plait !

Karelle : Ils vont m'attendre, je n'ai pas pris mon petit déjeuner !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Karelle apparut dans la cours, Dominique était là.

Dominique : où étiez-vous ?

Karelle : bonjour, je vais bien merci, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Lors de l'appel je quittais le labo, l'estomac vide et étant une ancienne doctoresse vous devez connaître les effets d'un effort l'estomac vide.

Dominique : ça suffit ! Qu'ils commencent l'entraînement ! Je vous préviens si vous échouez, vous le regretterez !

Nexia : Question ! vous comptez nous épuisé toute la matinée ?

Un soldat : vous arrêterez quand j'estimerais que vous serez prêt !

Angela : dans ce cas annulez la représentation de cette après-midi, car je n'ai pas envie de mourir prématurément !

Le soldat : insolente, je vais d'apprendre la discipline !

Karelle se posta devant lui, lui bloquant l'accès à Angela.

Karelle : ce que ma collègues essayait de vous faire comprendre, c'est que si vous nous faites travaillez toutes la matinée sans l'utilisation de nous capacités comme c'est prévu, notre corps sera meurtri et fatigué et ils nous seraient impossible d'être totalement opérationnel au moment critique.

Thomas : en plus Angela vous aurez mis en pièce, ce qui en soi ne nous dérange pas mais ça ferais désordre.

Dominique : je l'avoue, nous y avions pas réfléchi comme ça, dans ce cas faites une simple séance d'échauffement et ensuite vous avais la matinée de libre.

Nexia : chouette, on va pouvoir aller faire les soldes !

Thomas : Arrête de rêver ! Bon si on allait sur les terrains s'entraîner un peu Mesdemoiselles !

Karelle : Vu que mon côté sauvage à besoin de se défouler, je te suis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les terrains dit d'entraînement, ils se stoppèrent bon nombre de mutants étaient déjà là. Certains étaient sur les pistes de courses, d'autres sur les parcours d'obstacles, d'autres sur les terrains de jeux et d'autres encore dans la piscine, bien que l'hiver approché, Dominique tenait à ce qu'ils s'entraînent aussi dans la piscine extérieure pour être capable de résister au froid.

Thomas : On se fait un parcours ?

Angela : tu proposes quoi ?

Thomas : un tour de piste, un parcours d'obstacles, deux longueurs de piscine, de nouveau un parcours d'obstacles et pour finir un tour de piste.

Nexia : Tu nous prépares pour les JO ?

Karelle : c'est partit !

Nexia : Je crois que je me demanderais toujours à quoi elle carbure !

Non loin d'eux, se tenait un instructeur et une jeune femme, Dominique venait de les rejoindre.

Dominique : Bonjour Melle DeLauro, je vous présente votre professeur particulier, il va vous transformer et suivant votre rapidité d'apprentissage, vous rejoindrez par la suite , un des groupes que vous voyait. A la fin de cette journée Melle DeLauro vous serez différente, vous me remercierez du plus que je vous aurez offert !

Emma : Si c'est offert, ce n'est pas gagné dans la sueur !

Dominique : vous avez du répondant, j'aime ça, mais dans une certaine limite, éviter de la dépasser ou vous le regretteriez

L'instructeur : Bien pendant la première heure, je vais tester vos capacités physiqus après quoi je vais les renforcer et les développer.

En fin de matinée, Emma avait mal partout, tous ses muscles hurlaient de douleur est pour cause, au sein des mutant x, elle n'était pas jugée comme une physique, elle entretenait sa force puis il y a eu son coma forcé, ses muscles se sont engourdis malgré tous les bons soins subis et en une matinée, elle les avaient mis au supplice, malgré la douleur intense, elle ne disait rien, trop heureuse de ne pas être jugée trop fragile. Marchant difficilement, elle se rendit au self, Karelle reconnue son odeur et leva les yeux vers elle.

Conversation télépathique

Karelle : ça va ?

Emma : Repose-moi la question demain, si je te réponds c'est que j'aurais survécu à la journée donc le plus dur sera passée ! Et toi ?

Karelle : aux anges, je vais voir autre chose que ses murs !

Emma : Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour vous échapper ?

Karelle : Et abandonner tous les autres, j'aurais du mal à vivre avec ça ! Angela , ne tentera rien non plus, elle est comme moi c'est ensemble ou pas du tout ! Pour Nexia je ne sais pas trop, elle a tellement envie de partir, quant à Thomas il est résigné.

Emma : Si Nexia tente un truc, seule, à-t-elle une chance ?

Karelle : oui et non ! Davidson sera capable de demander à l'abattre et si elle réussit, on va tous en payer le prix !

Un homme entra dans le réfectoire, il pointa la table de Karelle du doigt et ajouta sur un ton ferme « vous quatre, suivez-moi ! Karelle coupa sa conversation et suivit le garde. Ils montèrent dans un mini van et partirent sous bonne garde et accompagné de Dominique.

Dominique : N'oubliez pas, n'utilisez pas vos capacités ! Un affrontement à armes égales !

Karelle : Le combat est déjà truqué !

Dominique : en route ! et je vous ai à l'œil !

Il fallut deux bonnes heures de route, trajet qui se passa dans le plus grand calme, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée.

Base militaire de Haley

Un sergent et quatre caporal les attendaient sur le terrain d'entraînement. Après quelques présentations rapide. Le test pu commencé. Angela passa la première après avoir couru vingt kilomètres le plus rapidement possible, elle devait abattre cinq cibles avec rapidité et précision et bien évidemment avant son adversaire. La moyenne de course de son adversaire était de 1h20 pour 20km avec une vitesse de 15km/h soit un kilomètre en quatre minutes, Angela mit 1h00 puis elle abattit les cinq cibles d'une balle dans la tête. Nexia fut la suivante, pour elle se fut une petite promenade de santé, car elle devait dans un temps records faire un parcours d'obstacles, exercice qui fut évidemment un succès. Karelle passa ensuite, elle devait faire un parcours d'obstacle suivit d'un corps à corps afin de pouvoir désamorcer une bombe et là encore l'équipe de Davidson réussit l'épreuve sans grande difficulté. Thomas s'avança, le sergent et Dominique avaient choisi à tour de rôle les épreuves et s'était à Davidson de choisir.

Dom : Je propose un corps à corps !

Karelle la regarda horrifiée.

Le sergent : je dois refuser, notre dernier soldat est entraîné pour tuer !

Les trois filles furent soulager en entendant ça.

Dom : et bien ça sera donc un combat à mort !

Karelle attrapa Dominique par le bras : A quoi vous jouez ? de toutes les épreuves vous lui donnez celle où il excelle le moins, laissez-moi combattre à sa place ! »

Dom : vous voilà prête à tuer ! C'est intéressant ! toutefois je refuse votre requête ! Qu'on leur pose un gouverneur, qu'on les attachent et maîtriser-les et leur donne un sédatif !

Les filles essayer de se débattre autant qu'elles pouvaient, mais le nombre de garde, le sédatif eurent raison d'elles. Dix minutes après le début du combat, un craquement se fit entendre et Thomas tomba au sol. Dominique s'approcha de Karelle et lui chuchota « l'insubordination se paie vous auriez dû vous en souvenir, sa mort est votre faute c'est vous qui l'avais choisi. A cet instant précis Karelle cru mourir, elle contenait sa rage et sa douleur tout à l'intérieur d'elle. Une fois de nouveau dans le van, leur gouverneur leur furent retirés, Nexia de part son lien puissant avec son amie ressentit sa colère, la fureur qui la consumait ainsi que la tristesse, elle était très inquiète pour elle, Karelle dans une sorte d'état second ne s'en aperçut même pas, le retour se fit dans le silence Angela et Nexia pleurant leur ami mort, Karelle, elle n'arrivait pas à le pleurer et portant elle souffrait. Au centre, Angela se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, Nexia partit défouler sa colère dans la salle de boxe. Karelle était incapable de réagir, les gardes la descendirent du van et la déposèrent dans la cour, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, elle était là immobile sur le sol, le regard dans le vide.

Angela et Nexia se retrouvèrent au self pour le repas bien qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment faim, les personnes autour d'elles chuchotées et d'autres étaient regroupées aux fenêtres. Angela arrêta un mutant qui passait par là.

Angela : Que se passe t il ?

Le mutant : c'est Karelle depuis votre retour, elle n'a pas bougée, elle est au sol en plein milieu de la cour !

Une voix : Le spectacle est fini !

Dominique attrapa son talkie-walkie « envoyer un groupe de gardes dans la cour et faites là rentrée » Dix gardes arrivèrent dans la cour, les lumières commencèrent à grésiller puis les projecteurs explosèrent tour à tour, de l'électricité s'échapper des fils à haute tension, un des câbles lâcha envoyant un garde au tapis, un des gardes dirigea sa torche vers son regard pour l'éblouir mais ce qu'il vu le terrifia, son regard était noir, une onde psychique envoya valdinguer quatre gardes, les cinq autres encore debout s'occupèrent des cing premiers et quittèrent la cour. Petit à petit le calme revint dans la cour. Karelle resta inaccessible deux jours entier, personne ne pouvant l'approcher. L'inquiétude montait chez les mutants et Dominique devait bien avouée qu'elle aussi était inquiète, les médecins avaient posé plusieurs diagnostics ainsi à l'aveuglette et aucun n'était encourageant. Elle se décida enfin à faire appel au Docteur Wong. Ce dernier se rendit dans la cour et s'approcha doucement d'elle en lui parlant, il se présenta, lui expliqua qu'il voulait l'aider et réussit à s'approcher, il posa sa main sur son épaule et s'agenouilla à son niveau, il passa rapidement une petite torche sur ses yeux, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

Une voix : Elle est en état de choc, déconnectée de la réalité !

Dominique : Comment savez-vous ça Melle DeLauro ? Parlez !

Emma : je suis télé-empathique, j'ai voulu essayer de l'aider, mais je me suis heurtée à un mur, je ne ressens rien, son esprit est bloqué, enfouit en plus profond d'elle-même !

Wong : Elle a raison, et j'ajoute qu'elle peut rester indéfiniment dans cet état, ou en sortir, être comme avant ou changer à jamais ! Ce genre de pathologie est très complexe ! Si vous voulez que je l'aide, je dois connaître tout ce qui s'est passé avant cet état afin de trouver la cause !

Tous les mutants présents dans la cour la fixèrent.


	6. Episode 103 : Etat de choc

Episode 103 : Etat de choc

Angela (hurlant) : Mais parler à la fin ! Que savez-vous ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la mort de Thomas ?

A ses mots, le sang de tous les mutants présents se glaça, un des leurs était tombé.

Nexia : Quoi, vous ne voulez pas voir votre jouet préférée réparée

Dr Wong : Mais parlez, auriez-vous des remords ?

Angela : ça serait une première

Dominique semblait hésiter. Le docteur quant à lui demanda à ce qu'on emmène la jeune mutante à l'infirmerie, elle devait être soignée, perfusée pour l'hydratation. Emma ne connaissait pas les règles de vie du centre et à l'instant présent sans moquait royalement, elle envoya une impulsion à Davidson pour l'obliger à parler.

Dominique : il se peut que j'ai voulu donner une leçon à Karelle pour son arrogance…

Angela : oui, vous avez une réputation, attention !

Dominique : attention à vos paroles

Emma : continuez

Dominique : je ne pouvais pas ne pas relever, je devais sévir, j'ai donc planifié la leçon de respect !

Emma : qu'avez-vous fais ?

Dominique : Je lui ai demandé de choisir un quatrième candidat pour le test ce qui est inutile, elle a choisi Thomas.

Toute cette agitation dans la cour avait eu pour cause d'attirer tous les autres mutants se trouvant dans ses lieux. Peu à peu, un cercle s'était formé. En son centre se trouvait Karelle qui n'avait pas bougé depuis deux jours, ses deux amies Angéla et Nexia, ainsi que le docteur Wong qui tentait de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que sa jeune patiente se retrouve dans cet état là. Il y avait aussi Emma la nouvelle qui n'avait pas hésité à se servir de son pouvoir contre Dominique et enfin cette dernière sous l'impulsion de Emma racontait pourquoi.

Ils étaient tous là, pour entendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais une certaine frayeur avait pris possession d'eux quand Emma utilisa son don. Chacun d'entre eux savait que la jeune femme risquait de regretter ce geste.

Emma : Ensuite !

Dominique : Je me suis débrouillé pour qu'il soit tué. Elle se devait d'apprendre qui était la patronne et ce qu'il en coutait de me tenir tête !

La foule présente était horrifiée par les révélations de la machiavélique Dominique. Le Dr Wong se ressaisit et emmena sa jeune patiente à l'infirmerie. Emma allait lui emboîter le pas mais Dominique plus sous en emprise lui attrapa le bras.

Dom : Vu que vous ne connaissez pas encore les règles d'ici Melle DeLauro je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais refaite encore une fois une chose pareille et vous allez le regretter amèrement, suis-je assez clair ?

Emma : très clair !

Un garde : devons-nous lui mettre un implant ?

Dom : je pense que ça sera superflu, Melle DeLauro sait à présent de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'on me contrarie.

Emma : Effectivement ! Toutefois j'ai une requête !

Dom : je vous écoute

Emma : j'aimerais assister le Dr Wong, je pense pouvoir aider (ne voulant pas dévoiler qu'elle connaissait la jeune femme, elle réfléchit à comment la nommer) la jeune mutante.

Dom : et comment ça ?

Emma : je suis télé-empathique

Dom : très bien dans ce cas tous les matins, vous aurez entrainement et vous passerais les après-midi avec notre psy. Maintenant que tout le monde se disperse.

Les mutants ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger.

Dom (faisant signe aux gardes) : Vous voulez un coup de main peut être

Les mutants se dispersèrent, Nexia lui lança un regard de dégout et rejoignit ses quartiers, Angela ne tarda pas à en faire autant. Seule dans ses quartiers, Nexia pestait, sa rage pour Dominique bouillait, cette femme, ce monstre l'écœurait tous les jours un peu plus. Comment pouvait-elle sacrifier des êtres humains sans avoir aucun remords.

De retour dans ses appartements, Dominique faisait les cents pas, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Karelle, si elle ne sent remettait pas ! Elle connaissait le tempérament explosif de la jeune femme c'était d'ailleurs un atout qu'elle appréciait mais elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître, mais le côté surprotecteur de la jeune femme était une faiblesse qu'elle oublié dans sa rage de prendre en compte et cette fois l'erreur pouvait en être fatal. Machinalement, elle se servit en verre tout en cogitant, l'inquiétude avait fait place à la colère, en colère contre Karelle, ne pouvait elle pas mettre toute cette rage à son service plutôt que toujours lutter contre elle, en colère contre elle-même aussi, à trop les considérer comme des sujets, elles n'avaient pas appris à les connaître, la connaissance est pourtant la meilleure arme comme le prouver le fameux dicton « soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis » et cette fois-ci l'issue de sa potentielle erreur pouvait être dramatique. Elle avait tellement resserré l'étreinte sur son verre qu'il se brisa, lui entaillant la main au passage. Attrapant le premier chiffon qui lui tomba sous la main, elle l'appuya sur sa plaie et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Après s'être fait recoudre tout en mettant plus bas que terre le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qui avait été attitrée à Karelle. La jeune femme était là, allongée sans réaction sur un lit de 90, le regard dans le vide, n'exprimant rien. Le Dr WONG avait fait poser une perfusion afin de l'hydrater, un monitoring surveillait ses constantes. Elle referma la porte ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi et se dirigea vers le bureau du docteur Wong.

Dom : Comment va-t-elle ?

Wong : Plutôt mal ! Pour l'instant j'ignore comme l'atteindre et donc l'aider ! Mais plus elle restera ainsi, plus dangereux se sera

Dom : Quelles sont les conséquences

Wong : Elle peut ne jamais sortir de cet état, elle peut en sortir avec des lésions, amnésie, diminution motrice, la liste est longue

On frappa à la porte, après autorisation, un garde entra.

Garde : Votre voiture est arrivée madame !

Wong : vous nous quittait ?

Davidson : je m'absente jusqu' à demain soir, un vieil ami à voir (s'adressant au garde) faite charger ma valise et dites au chauffeur que j'arrive.

Garde : Bien madame !

Elle attrapa le téléphone et demandant qu'on réunisse tous les sujets dans le réfectoire.

Wong : Elle peut aussi se réveiller et décider de vous éliminer une fois pour toi !

Dom : Vous croyez ?

Wong : non… enfin si, vous avez fait tuer son ami.

Le regard de Davidson était glacial .

Wong : voulant changer de sujet. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de permettre aux mutants qui le souhaitent de venir me parler cependant une thérapie s'impose pour Nexia et Angela.

Dominique : pourquoi spécialement elles deux ?

Wong : elles ont assisté au meurtre de Thomas c'est ça ? Et puis je sens chez Nexia, un secret, un poids pesant et qui l'empêche d'avancer

Davidson : si c'est si gênant je peux programmer un reconditionnement

Wong : de suite les grands moyens, laissez-moi essayer avant !

Dominique : très bien à votre guise, mais je veux un rapport détaillé

Wong : je suis tenu au secret qui lit le patient à son médecin

Dominique : comptez là-dessus ! Le secret n'existe pas ici. Si votre vice c'est de vous déguiser en femme la nuit venue et de danser sur du disco je saurais au courant, si vous changez de sous-vêtements que tous les deux jours je le saurais aussi. Est-ce clair ?

Le psychiatre hocha la tête en guise de réponse, Dominique quitta alors son bureau, elle lança un appel micro pour informer de l'obligation pour les deux filles de voir le psy et pour les autres si besoin s'en faisait sentir puis elle quitta l'enceinte de l'établissement pour regagner la voiture qui l'attendait.

**Bureau du Dr Wong**

Wong **:** Entrez !

Une femme rousse passa la porte.

Wong : Melle DeLauro, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Emma : Je l'espère ! Je m'inquiète pour la mutante….

Wong : Karelle !

Emma : Et bien je ne connais pas son nom, mais je vous crois sur parole. Elle ne doit pas rester dans cet état.

Wong : je le sais bien

Emma : c'est pourquoi je voudrais passer la nuit auprès d'elle et essayer d'établir un contact.

Wong : vous savez, cela peut attendre demain

Emma : Et bien, on sait que la nuit notre corps fonctionne au ralenti, car nous dormons. Vous lui avais donné un calmant et j'espère qu'avec ça et le cycle ralenti j'arriverai à briser cette barrière.

Wong : Intéressant, très bien, fait donc ! Une dernière chose, je dois avouer que le côté mutant est nouveau pour moi, je n'ai pas été engagé pour mes connaissances sur le sujet, quel (cherchant ses mots) don possédez-vous ?

Emma (dans sa tête) : là est toute la question ! ( à voix haute) : je suis télé-empathique, j'influe sur les sentiments, j'aurais pu par exemple vous faire croire que l'idée de passer la nuit auprès de Karelle venait de vous.

Wong : je vois, et bien content que vous ne jouiez pas avec mon cerveau.

En sortant du bureau, Emma croisa, Nexia et Angela convoquées par le Dr Wong. Elles frappèrent et entrèrent après invitation du Docteur.

Dr Wong : Bonsoir Melles ! Merci d'être venu, asseyez-vous.

Nexia (à voix basse) : comme si on avait eu le choix ( à haute voix, sur un ton dur) : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Dr Wong : Toujours autant sur la défensive. Que cachez-vous derrière cette agressivité ?

Nexia :je m'en vais !

Dr Wong : très bien dans ce cas je serais obligé de dire à Melle Davidson que vous ne coopérez pas et elle vous….(réfléchissant) reconditionne

En entendant ce mot, le sang des deux mutantes se glaça.

Angela : très bien, on se pliera à votre petit jeu mais il y a des conditions

Dr Wong : Lesquelles ?

Angela : donnez l'accès à Karelle

Dr Wong : et si je refuse ?

Angela s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : je suis sûr que vous savez que je suis dans les petits papiers de Dominique, alors à qui ferra t elle le plus confiance, vous ou moi ?

Dr Wong : accordé !

Angela (pour elle-même) : ça été plus facile que prévu !

Dr Wong : Qui commence ?

Angela : moi

Dr Wong : très bien, je vais prévenir les gardes pour que Nexia puisse aller voir Karelle. Melle DeLauro est déjà avec elle.

Nexia fut escorter jusqu'à la chambre de Karelle à la clinique, Emma y était comme prévu, elle observait les courbes cérébrales de la jeune mutante.

Nexia : comment va-t-elle ?

Emma : pas plus mal

Nexia : Quelles sont ses chances de sortir de cet état ?

Emma : et bien pour être franche, tout dépends de son mental

Nexia : c'est une battante

Emma : Alors ma tâche, ne sera pas dès plus facile

Nexia : c'est quoi tout cet appareillage ?

Emma : ils surveillent sa tension, son rythme cardiaque, sa saturation en oxygène, son rythme respiratoire. La lunette au niveau de son nez, c'est un apport en oxygène avec sa crise, sa saturation a diminué.

Nexia : Elle m'entend ?

Emma : là, est toute la question ! Tu peux toujours essayer

Bureau de Wong

Angela : Alors

Dr Wong : Parlez-moi de vous, de ce que vous ressentez

Angela : Vous n'avez qu'à ouvrir mon dossier, pour tous savoir sur moi, quant à ce que je ressens, et bien, suis-je triste de la mort de Thomas ? La réponse est oui. Thomas était un mutant de mon bloc, je le connais depuis mon adolescence, je me suis entrainée avec lui, je mangeais avec lui, dormez près de son box. Est ce que j'en veux à Dominique ? Encore oui, elle a tué un des miens. Ma loyauté envers elle va-t-elle en pâtir ? Non

Dr Wong : Melle Davidson se montre souvent inhumaine, et votre loyauté est sans faille ?!

Angela : je n'ai pas à la juger, j'ai été entrainée pour obéir, je suis un soldat et puis je ne connais que ça

Dr Wong : Vous ne connaissiez que ça ! Soyons réaliste, avec l'arrivée de Karelle et Nexia vous avez appris que votre vie n'était que mensonge, il existe un monde en dehors de ces murs et il est bien différent de ce dont on vous a parlé, vous avez surement des tas de questions qui se bouscule dans votre tête

Angela : il commence à être tard, j'aimerais rejoindre la chambre de Karelle.

Dr Wong : faite, nous reprendrons ça demain ! Je veux que Nexia et vous passiez dans la journée pour que nous parlions.

Angela : Nous viendrons !

Dr Wong : encore une chose, ces deux jeunes femmes sont loin d'être bêtes comment ont-elles pu tomber dans votre piège ?

Angela : je ne suis pas une débutante, je suis la meilleure.

Dr Wong : si vous le dîtes

Angela : Besoin d'une preuve ! Nexia sera beaucoup plus vulnérable sans Karelle à ses côtés.

Angela quitta le bureau et se rendit à l'infirmerie, où elle retrouva Emma et Nexia au chevet de Karelle

Nexia : Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Angela : bien, Wong est facile à analyser, il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré sur ma loyauté.

Nexia : c'est surement pas pour ma loyauté qu'il veut me voir !

Emma : vous avez assisté à la mort du mutant, il doit évaluer les répercutions.

Nexia : Il va pas être déçu !

Angela : Nexia, ton agressivité te trahit, il montre ton manque de confiance en toi, Wong n'est pas stupide, tu risques de finir par te trahir, nous trahir et on pourra dire adieu à notre liberté.

Nexia : sans Karelle, il n'y a plus de liberté

Les trois jeunes mutantes se regardèrent puis posèrent leurs regards inquiets sur le corps immobile qui se tenait dans le lit


	7. Episode 104 : Memories

Episode 104 : Memories

Sanctuaire

Shalimar venait de rentrer de son jogging matinal et fila sous la douche sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait dans le Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, ses sens la guidèrent vers une des pièces non utilisé pour le moment. Jesse s'y trouvait entouré de carton de taille diverses et variés. Ce dernier était entrain de s'énerver sur un plan.

Shalimar : Jesse !

Jesse : Ceux qui ont fait ce plan sont des idiots, je n'y comprends rien

Shalimar : Jesse ! Tu as construit le Sanctuaire ne me dit pas qu'un petit plan te pose problème. Qui a t il ?

Jesse : ça fait un an Shal ! C'est toujours aussi douloureux, sa présence me manque, ses conseils…

Shalimar : je sais Jesse, j'ai pensé à elle tout le long de mon jogging.

Jesse : ce matin quand je me suis levée j'ai voulu aller me recueillir mais où, ici il n'y a plus rien qui me la rappelle.

Shalimar : et donc tu as décidé de faire du rangement ?!

Jesse : non, ça sera sa pièce, comme sa chambre était devenu un sanctuaire de refuge après….

Il se stoppa net ne pouvant pas en dire plus, malgré le temps et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, la douleur était toujours là présente et oppressante.

Shalimar : c'est une excellente idée, est ce que je peux t'aider ?

Jesse : bien sur !

Lexa qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation pensa qu'il était préférable de les laisser seuls pour la journée, de plus s'ils souffraient, un autre membre de l'équipe devait souffrir aussi et lui était seul. Elle quitta discrètement le Sanctuaire et se rendit à son bar de prédilection espérant bien l'y trouver.

Lexa : tu es bien élégant ?

Brennan : tu veux dire que ça change du cambouis ?

Lexa : je veux dire, que tu es très chic aujourd'hui, cela dit le cambouis à un côté sexy

Brennan : attention un certain moléculaire pourrait mal prendre tes paroles

Lexa : aucun risque, je ne suis pas sa priorité aujourd'hui

Brennan : donc te sentant rejetée tu t'es dit allons voir son bon vieux Brennan

Lexa : je me suis dit si Jesse pense à elle, Brennan aussi et il est seul !

Brennan : merci de ton geste. Mais à vrai dire j'ai tout un programme aujourd'hui mais tu es la bienvenue !

Lexa : je ne veux pas m'imposer !

Brennan : Depuis que j'ai quitté l'équipe tu es la personne dont je suis le plus proche, ce qui est assez drôle.

Lexa : Alors on va-t-on ?

Brennan : je passe la journée avec la maman d'Emma ! Je dois la rejoindre à l'église

Lexa : A l'église, tu sais je ne suis pas trop croyante

Brennan : moi non plus, mais c'est important pour elle

Lexa : et si elle me demande comment j'ai connu Emma ?

Brennan : soit juste toi

Lexa : froide et détachée ?!

Le matériel esquissa un sourire puis l'invita à se lever pour partir.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Mars Hill Church

Sur le perron de l'église, une femme meurtrie attendait, la douleur pouvait se lire sur son visage, elle ne s'était pas remis de la perte de son enfant songea Lexa peut on réellement s'en remettre ? pensa-t-elle. Brennan embrassa tendrement la femme sur la joue, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu et à mi voix elle prononça « merci Brennan » Le matériel avait la gorge nouée, tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, après quelques secondes de silence il prit la parole « elle était, elle est si cher à mon coe… La fin de sa phrase se perdit de tant l'émotion était forte, la femme porta la main de Brennan à sa poitrine et ajouta « je sais Brennan, je sais, c'était réciproque, elle me parlait beaucoup de toi dans ses lettres, je les relis souvent, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait des amis tel que toi En parlant d'ami qui est la jeune femme qui t'accompagne ?

Brennan : pardon je …. Je vous présente Lexa, une amie

La mère d'Emma : enchantée Lexa. Vous connaissiez ma fille ?

Lexa : je n'ai pas eu cet honneur Madame, mais à la façon dont Brennan en parle, elle devait être exceptionnelle et j'aurais aimé la rencontrer.

La mère d'Emma : Excusez mon manque de tact mais dans ce cas que faites-vous ici ?

Lexa : j'accompagne et soutien un ami

La mère d'Emma (souriante) : elle vous aurez beaucoup aimé ! Entrons maintenant

Brennan lui offrit son bras auquel elle s'appuya volontiers, puis tous trois entrèrent, Lexa contemplait les lieux, elle ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise, une fois installait sur un banc, la mère d'Emma commença à prier en attendant le début de l'office, Brennan restait silencieux et Lexa se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Lexa (chuchotant à l'oreille de Brennan) : Je me sens mal à l'aise ici, comment pourrais je prier sans y croire et pour une personne que je ne connais pas ?

Brennan (à mi voix) : oublie Emma, oublie le lieu, pense à ton frère par exemple je sais que ça ferra bientôt un an et je sais aussi que tu dois beaucoup penser à lui

Au Sanctuaire, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, le moléculaire et la féline décorer la chambre tous en se remémorant des moments passés avec la jeune psionic. Leur première rencontre et comment elle les avait traités de monstre ce qui avait vexé Jesse et avait fait aussitôt sortir les griffes à Shal. La fois où elle avait été dédoublée et qu'il y avait Sainte Emma face à Dark Emma et bien d'autres moments.

A l'église, l'office venait de prendre fin, le trio se dirigea vers un petit cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de la jeune femme, en la voyant, la mère d'Emma leva le regarda plein de tendresse vers Brennan.

Brennan : je vous avais dit que je prendrais soin de cet endroit, je viens nettoyer une fois par semaine et y remettre des fleurs.

Elle lui embrassa la main et se recueillit un moment, Lexa observait la scène, c'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'elle voyait Brennan si fragile. Son téléphone vibra, elle s'éclipsa discrètement.

Conversation téléphonique

Voix 1 : Lexa, j'ai peut être une piste pour vous

Lexa : je suis étonné de votre aide, je vous croyais partit loin des Dominion

Voix 1 : parfois pour échapper à son ennemi, la meilleure stratégie est d'être là ou il ne nous attend pas, comme près de lui.

Lexa : les belles leçons du mentor sur l'implication affective sont bien loin, on dirait

Voix 1 : une personne, m'a rappelé que j'étais un être humain avant tout. Une des maisons appartenant au Dominion est en activité, elle ne l'a plus était depuis de nombreuses années, peut être y trouverez-vous Kane.

Lexa : Merci, faites attention à vous.

Homme : Dominique ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Dominique : Que voulez-vous ?

Homme : Vous !

Dominique le regardant, les sourcils plissaient.

Homme : Votre aptitude à la torture est sans égale, Mr Kane a repris connaissance hier, nous espérons le faire parler dans quelques jours.

Dominique : et vous comptez sur moi pour y parvenir !

Homme : Votre réputation n'est plus à faire et si vous, vous échoués et de vos nombreux (cherchant ses mots) amis hors du commun y parviendra surement

Dominique : Je désirerais le voir

Homme : Le créateur si attendait, c'est pourquoi il vous a fait venir ici. Kane est dans la pièce du fond.

Dominique : Bonjour Adam !

Adam : Dominique, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris de te voir encanaillé avec eux

Dominique : Que veux-tu, on se refait pas ! J'ai toujours su bien choisir mes associés

Adam : laisse-moi rire, ce ne sont que des pions pour toi, tu les manipules à des fins personnels. Tu l'as fais avec Eckhart, tu as essayé avec moi.

Dominique : et regarde le résultat, tu as choisi le mauvais camp, tu aurais pu régner en maitre avec moi

Adam : en méprisant la vie, en ce prenant pour Dieu !

Dominique : Adam, le sauveur de l'humanité ! tu n'as pas changé. J'ai reçu l'ordre de te faire parler à n'importe quel prix, es tu sais combien je suis douée !

Adam : comment peux tu arriver à dormir

Dominique : je dors très bien rassure toi ! Et toi, dis-moi comment est ton sommeil depuis que tu as appris que tu n'étais qu'une copie ! (regardant sa montre) Houlà, on parle, on parle et le temps file, je te dis à très bientôt mon vieil ami.

De retour dans la pièce commune, elle détailla les hommes qui s'y trouvaient.

Dominique : Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

Homme : Depuis l'explosion du centre

Dominique : vous vous encroutez ! Les mutant x ne sont pas stupides, ils savent maintenant que vous êtes leur ennemi, ils en encore des contacts, ils ne tarderont pas à découvrir qu'une vieille maison des Dominion est de nouveau en fonctionne.

Homme : nous n'y avions pas pensé

Dominique : et on se demande encore qui est le sexe faible. Faites transporter Adam à cette adresse, je vous recontacterai.

Cimetière

Lexa venait de prendre congés, elle espérait que cette piste ne serait pas un cul de sac. De son côté, Brennan s'apprêtait à partir chez la mère d'Emma, ils mangeraient ensemble puis parleraient de tout et de rien. Elle avait préparé le plat préféré d'Emma un curry de légumes et sauce à la noix de cajou. Ils avaient commencés à déjeuner dans le silence mais finalement la mère d'Emma le rompit.

La femme : Quand comptais-tu me parler de ce qui te tracasses ?

Brennan : comment ça ?

La femme : tu prends énormément sur toi, et en ce jour tu es seul ici avec moi, où sont Jesse et Shalimar ?

Brennan : c'est un peu compliqué

La femme : tu n'espères pas t'en sortir avec cette simple pirouette.

Brennan : j'ai besoin de faire le point, j'en avais déjà besoin il y a un an mais j'ai tenu bon pour eux mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à moi. De savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je fais ce que je fais.

La mère d'Emma se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un tas de lettre à la main, elle les tendit à Brennan en ajouta : « la jeune femme qui m'a écrit ces lettres savait qui tu étais, peut être qu'à travers ses yeux, tu te retrouveras ! Quand toi et tes amis auront finis de lire ces lignes, rapportez-me les, ça donnera un prétexte pour vous revoir tous.

Au Sanctuaire, Jesse et Shalimar étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs, tout en dégustant un repas chinois, Emma adorait se retrouver avec eux pour le diner et discuter de tout et de rien devant un bol de riz, histoire l'espace d'un instant de faire comme monsieur et madame tout le monde. Ils se remémorèrent la fois où elle s'était encanaillée avec un agent de l'ASG…

Entre les souvenirs et l'aménagement de la pièce, ils n'avaient pas vu la journée passée et ainsi ça leur avaient semblés moins douloureux.

Déçue que la piste pour Adam n'est rien donné, Lexa décida de rentrer au Sanctuaire, le soleil allait bientôt disparaître pour laisser place à un autre astre. A peine sortit du hangar que son attention fut attirée par le coin des ordis, après avoir fini avec la chambre d'Emma, Jesse avait eut besoin de s'isoler mais ce moment de solitude fut plus néfaste que constructif, la tristesse ayant envahit le moléculaire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses recherches, les moments avec Emma mais aussi son mentor Adam défilant dans sa tête bien que non psionic, la jeune matériel comprit de suite que le jeune homme était en souffrance, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, elle l'entraina dehors bien décidé à lui changer les idées, via son com ring elle avertit la féline de leur départ, cette dernière était plongée dans un album photo souvenir. Plus tard dans la soirée, la nostalgie l'envahit, elle erra dans le Sanctuaire et finit par s'allonger dans le jardin artificiel, ses doigts effleurèrent l'eau de l'étang artificiel que la cascade remplissait, une larme roula le long de sa joue, l'espace d'un instant elle cru voir le visage de sa douce amie perdue se dessiner dans l'eau, elle lâcha à demi souffle le prénom de la jeune femme, prise dans son état émotionnel, elle n'avait pas senti son arrivée, il posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter, en découvrant son visage, elle se blottit aussitôt dans ses bras. Bien que sa présence soulever un tas de question, elle n'en dit rien, il était là c'était le principal. Ils restèrent ainsi blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Shalimar : elle me manque tellement !

Brennan : je sais Shal, je ressens aussi son absence ! La douleur est toujours là.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Jesse et Lexa rentrèrent, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver Brennan en ces lieux.

Lexa : parfait ! Je comptais te demander de passer mais tu me facilites la tâche.

Les trois mutants la regardèrent surpris

Lexa : Aujourd'hui chacun à votre manière, vous avez rendu hommage à votre amie, Jesse, Shal vous avez recrée sa chambre, toi Brennan, tu as épaulé et soutenu sa mère, je pense que pour que la journée soit complète vous devez faire une activité en commun. Sur la montagne, vous aviez cette roche avec son nom gravé et sa bague mais ici à part cette chambre vous n'avez rien, en me promenant j'ai vu cet homme qui vendait des parchemins avec des textes pré-écrits et je me suis dis que ça serait bien dans sa pièce, quelques lignes de vous pour elle.

Elle leur tendit, le parchemin et un crayon puis les laissa seule dans la chambre de leur amie, tous étaient touchés et émus par son geste Shal tendit le stylo à Brennan

Brennan : Pourquoi moi ?

Jesse : c'est toi qui lit du Walt Whitman

Brennan regarda ses deux compagnons.

Shal : tu nous connais. Tu sais faire danser les mots.

Brennan griffonna quelques mots sur un papier, finalement il trouva le ton juste en le lisant Jesse et Shalimar ne purent s'empêcher de laisser se perdre une larme sur leur joue. Lexa vient alors les rejoindre, Brennan lui tendit le parchemin, elle le déposa délicatement dans un cadre vitré qu'elle avait acheté puis l'accrocha au mur. Ainsi leurs paroles resteraient toujours gravées.

« En mémoire de toi,

Ça fait un an aujourd'hui

Un an que tu es partit

Un an que la vie

A nous t'a repris

Toi qui nous as tant donné

Toi qui nous a tant appris

Aujourd'hui on te remercie

Merci pour ton sourire

Merci pour ta douceur

Merci pour tous les instants où tu apaisais nos cœurs

Même si aujourd'hui

Ta maison n'est plus ici

Une partie de toi en nous vit

Tu nous manques

Bren, Shal, Jess


End file.
